Dragon Ball: Return of the Cold Empire
by Saiyan God.101
Summary: Sequel to A New Hero. It's been a year since Pan fought Lexi, but she and the others have to deal with new emenies from the past and present along with new allies. I don't own Dragonball, Z Gt or any of its characters. Just my OC's. Best to read A New Hero before reading this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mysterious Arrival on Namek

Light years away from Planet Earth is the home of the Namekians, Planet Namek. This planet's ocean and sky is green while its grassy land is blue. There is no cities on this planet. Just huts and villages. The people of planet Namek all had green skin with green antennas and black eyes and were adults were very tall while the children were very small. Everything has been very peaceful since the Meta-Cooler incident years ago, but peace doesn't always last long.

Boom! A large object crashed into the grassy land causing an explosion of smoke and shaking the ground slightly. Two warrior Namekians and a young teenage Namekian was collecting water when they heard the explosion. They all wore a white scarf around there necks, white trousers and brown shoes. One of the warrior Namekians was taller than the other.

"What was that?" the young Namekian asked, slightly shocked by the sudden explosion. The other two Namekians stood up with serious expressions on their faces. "Cabo, go and warn Nail and Moori. It looks like we have a visitor. " said the taller Namekian. Cabo nodded and flew off.

The two Namekian warriors flew over to where the object crashed landed so that they could take a closer look. When they landed the smoke was just clearing giving them a clear view of a large crater and inside that crater was a round spaceship. "Taka, that isn't what I think it is, is it?" the slightly shorter Namekian asked in shock and fear. "I'm afraid so Gao." Replied Taka.

The hatch to the spaceship opened and out step a figure wearing a brown hooded cloak that covered its body and concealed its face. A brown tail was stcking out of the bottom of the cloak. The figure floated slowly out of the crater and landed in front of the two Namekians. "May I see you're elder?" the figure asked in a gruff voice indicating that the figure was a male.

The Namekians glared angrily at the mysterious Saiyan. "If you think we'll just let you near our elder, you are sadly mistaken!" shouted Gao. The mysterious Saiyan sighed. "I mean you no harm. I just want to speak with your elder." The Saiyan said.

Taka stared at the mysterious Saiyan intently. "Ok. Come this way." He said. Gao looked at Taka in shock before glaring angrily at him. "You can't be serious!" he shouted. "Don't worry Gao. Elder Moori told me to let him pass." He replied flying off with the cloaked Saiyan following closely behind. Gao grunted in annoyance before flying off after them.

They landed in front of a blue giant tree which had stairs sticking out of the giant tree's trunk. "You'll find our Elder in there." Taka told the mysterious Saiyan. The Saiyan walked up the stairs and went inside the tree. When he walked inside he came across a long ladder that seem to go up to the top of the tree. Instead of using the ladder, he flew up to the top and landed on an oil oak floor.

He was standing in a room with a big chair in it. Sitting on the chair was an old, tall but quite chubby Namekian. The Namekian stood up with a smile on his face. "Welcome. My name is Moori and I am the Grand Elder of New Namek." He said.

"I take it you know why I'm here." The Mysterious Saiyan replied. Moori nodded. "You're here for the Dragon Balls, correct?" Moori said. The Saiyan nodded. "Come. I'll show you where they are?" Moori said walking off with his hand behind is back with the Saiyan following him.

They walked into another large room which didn't have a roof on it. In the middle of the room were 7 large orange balls with red stars on them. Moori walked up to them and said something in the Namekian language. The balls glowed yellow and a beam of golden light shot up into the sky. When the light faded a muscular giant green dragon with red eyes appeared. It had green scales going down its back and two big black spikes on its shoulders and two on top of its head and two on the side of its face. It also has too big bulky arms and a bulky chest.

"STAT YOUR WISH! I SHALL ONLY GRANT THREE!" The dragon roared. Moori turned around to face the mysterious Saiyan. "Well? Shenron can be a little Impatient so where going to have to hurry it up a bit!" Moori said.

The Saiyan nodded in understand. "First I would like you to revive the Planet Declia and its people." He said. Moori turned and translated the wish in the Namekian language. "IT SHALL BE DONE!" Shenron replied, his red eyes glowing indicating that the wish has been granted. "STATE YOU SECOND WISH!" he replied. "I want you to revive Planet Vegeta and its people but only those with good intentions." The Saiyan replied calmly.

Moori stared at him in shock and fear. "Y-you want to revive the Saiyans!" he asked shaking in fear. "There is nothing to fear. I can assure you that nothing bad will happen." The mysterious Saiyan replied. "Do you realize the consequences of this wish? This could be a disaster waiting to happen!" Moori shouted.

"I know the consequences but like I said, nothing bad will happen. Besides I wish for Saiyans with good intentions only." He said. Moori sighed. "Very well then." He replied turning round and relaying the wish to Shenron in the Namekian language. "IT SHALL BE DONE!" he rumbled. His eyes glowed red indicating that the second wish has been granted.

"STATE YOUR THIRD WISH!" the Dragon roared. "Can the dragon transport other people form planet to planet?" the Saiyan asked. Moori shook his head. "Then that will be all." The Saiyan replied. The Dragon nodded. "YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED! FAIRWELL FOR NOW!" The Dragon roared and glowed before going back into the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls shot up into the air and separated flying across Planet Namek.

"Thank you for your time I will take my leave now." The Saiyan said turning around. "Wait. What is your name Saiyan?" Moori asked. "I don't think that will be a good idea?" the Saiyan said without looking back at Moori. "Can I at least see your face?" Moori asked. The Saiyan sighed but turned around and took his hood off. Moori's eyes went wide and he took a step back, shaking in shock.

"N-no…! It… It can't be…!" Moori gasped.

…

The bell rung at Orange Star College signifying that College was over for the day. Pan and Bulla was walking down a corridor conversing with which other. Pan was wearing an orange jacket and a blue shirt underneath. She wore orange pants with a black belt that had a golden dragon in the shape of the letter S and blue boots that had red strips going down the middle of it and yellow laces. She wore blue fingerless gloves and of course had an orange bandana wrapped around her forehead.

Bulla wore a red headband on her head. She wore red sleeveless vest, blue skinny jeans and black heels. It's been a year since Pan's fight with Lexi and for now everyone's enjoying the peace. "I thought you were supposed to be at college?" Pan asked her best friend. "I had a day off. Well it was supposed to be a day off." Bulla replied. "What do ya mean?" Pan asked her. "Dad's been making me train nonstop. I don't mind it, but has he ever heard of the word relaxing! No, because 'The Prince Of All Saiyans doesn't do relaxing!'" Bulla complained imitating her father on the last part.

Pan chuckled. "That was a good Vegeta impression." Pan replied with a smile on her face. "Well, I am the best at everything I do." Bra said grinning at Pan who rolled her eyes at Bra's massive ego. "I swear that ego of yours grows faster then your age." Pan replied. Bulla threw Pan a glare causing Pan to laugh.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the loser tomboy." A sinister yet very annoying female voice said making Pan groan in annoyance. They turned around to see a girl with green eyes and brunette hair tied into a ponytail with a snobby grin on her face. She wore a black tank top and a black skirt, Black and purple tights and black shoes.

"Do you know her Pan?" Bra asked her. Pan groaned. "This is Grace. Let's just say she's bitchier than you were before you started training." Pan replied. Bulla glared at Pan then turned away from her and crossed her arms pouting. "I wasn't that bad." She grumbled. Grace looked at Bulla. "And who might you be?" she asked Bulla.

"My name is Bulla Briefs." Bulla replied. Grace's eyes widened and she stared at Bulla before laughing out load. Bulla and Pan exchanged glances and rolled their eyes before looking back at the girl. Grace stopped laughing but was still giggling and chuckling while she grinned at Bulla.

"You expect me to believe a loser like Pan who's never had a boyfriend because she is such a loser, is friends with someone from the famous Briefs family! Yeah, nice try faker!" she said chuckling quietly to herself. She walked up to Bulla with a smile on her face while Bulla narrowed her eyes at her.

She went to poked Bulla in the chest but she slapped her hand away roughly. "Don't touch me peasant!" Bulla snarled giving Grace a classic Vegeta glare. Grace took a few steps back away from the Saiyan princess holding the hand that Bulla slapped. Bulla took a step towards her. "I think this is the part where you run." Bulla replied.

Grace glared angrily at Bulla before huffing and turning on her heel and stomping off. Bulla glared at the back of Grace then turned and faced Pan who rose an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms. "What? Why are you looking at me like that!?" she asked slightly irritated. "I think you need to stop hanging around with your father for while." Pan said.

Bulla scoffed and walked towards the exit of the school with Pan following close behind. When they walked out they saw Lexi leaning on the side of the school with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at Pan with a smile. "Took ya long enough." She replied. "We ran into an annoying bug." Bulla replied. Lexi raised an eyebrow but them shook her head and smiled at Pan. "How was school?" she asked.

Before Pan could respond an arm snaked its way around her waist making her pale and freeze. "Hello Pan. You look fine this evening!" a male voice said. A boy around the same age as Pan appeared next to her and held her by the waist. He had short black hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

He looked at Bulla and Lexi who wore looking at him in shock. "Say, are these your friends Pan! You shouldn't keep secrets from me. Especially when it involves hot chicks." He said grinning while Bulla huffed and turned away from him with her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest with Lexi doing the same. "Oh please. We are way outta your league buddy. That includes Pan too so, get ya hand off her and get lost!" Lexi said. The boy frowned at that then smiled.

"Come on ladies. Don't be like that. I'm the man of every girl's dreams!" he said but then Pan stepped on his foot causing the boy to hop on one leg while grabbing his foot. Pan and the girls quickly ran off. When they were out of sight they flew up into the air.

"Man, what a jerk!" Bulla said glaring at the city beneath them. "Who was that loser Pan?" Lexi asked while looking at Pan. "That would be Gary. Grace's brother." Pan replied. "So that jerk is the bug's brother?" Bulla asked. "Bra!" Pan gasped in shock. "What? She's an annoying bug. If I was you Pan, I would have blown her to bits by now!" Bulla said smirking making Pan and Lexi sweatdrop.

"I think we should ask Bulma to restrict the amount of time Bra spends with Vegeta, Pan." Lexi said. Bulla gave Pan and Lexi a murderous glare. "You do that and your both as good as dead, ya got that!" she growled. Pan and Lexi shivered. "Y-yes ma'am" they both said at the same time. "Hey, who's Grace anyway?" asked Lexi. Pan groaned. "Don't ask." She mumbled, speeding off with the others towards Capsule Corp.

…

Pan and the girls landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp, noticing that the gravity chamber was currently off. "Looks like your father does know the meaning of relaxation, Bra." Pan replied, snickering when Bulla scoffed. "Ever that or Bulma kicked him out. He sends way too much time in that thing!" Said Lexi. They walked into the house and into the lounging area to find Vegeta sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and his eyes closed with an agitated scowl on his face. Clawness was behind him leaning against a wall while snickering uncontrollably knowing Vegeta could hear her.

She looked up and smirked when she saw Pan and the other girls walk in. Bulla looked between Clawness and her father nervously sensing the tension between them and sighed. "Okay, what happened?" she asked. "I kicked his ass… again." Clawness replied with a big smile on her face.

Vegeta opened his eyes and walked out of the room with an angry scowl still plastered on his face. "Stupid cat got lucky." He grumbled quietly. Clawness smirked. "Aww, does the little prince want to sulk in his room. That's right Veggie, go to your room. You've been a bad boy!" Clawness said and started laughing uncontrollably making Pan and the other girls sweatdrop. Vegeta growled and stomped his way out of the room.

Lexi snickered to herself. "What a baby." She said. Just then Bulma walked in with a tall Namekian walking behind her. The Namekian wore a blue cap and a long white shirt with a red symbol on it. He also wore white pants and brown shoes and held a brown staff.

"Dende, what are you doing here?" Bulla asked the god of earth. "Something has happened on Planet Namek." Dende replied. The females in the room could tell that he looked very worried and scared. "Dende, what happened? Does it have something to do with the Dragon Balls?" Pan asked. Dende nodded and turned around. "Come. Everyone is waiting at the lookout. I'll tell you everything when we get their." He said walking off. The girls looked at each other confused but then shrugged and followed Dende.

* * *

**A/N: review guys. I want to know what you guys think. I also want to know your thoughts on the mysterious saiyan!**

**Theme Song: Hero By Flow **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Saiyan revealed

Lexus sighed heavily with a shaky breath and ran a hand through her spiky black hair as she stood on the balcony of her home, watching dragons fly in the golden skies of Declia while gripping the railing tightly. **"I still don't know how I ended up here. One minute I'm sparring with Sharotto in the depths of HFIL and now I'm back on planet Declia along with all its people." **She thought to herself. One thing was for certain though. She was alive again. She was a little happy but she was mostly worried for her youngest daughter. **"First Angel and now Lexi! Why does this happen to me!" **she thought angrily and accidently crushed the railing in her anger.

Lexus sighed again and let go of the now crushed railing and looked up into the sky again. "Where are you Lexi?"she asked herself. "You know the answer to that question." A gruff voice said from behind her. Lexus frowned and crossed her arms. She knew he was here because she sensed his energy when his ship hit Declia's atmosphere.

"You should be dead." She said turning to see a man wear a brown cloak which concealed his face and body. "I was never dead Lexus." The man said with a slight chuckle. Lexus raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you want?" she asked him. "I've come to take you to Planet Vegeta." The man replied. Lexus turned her back to the man. "I am not going back there." She said. The man sighed. "Lexus, the past is the past. This is the present. A lot of things have change since Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta." Said the man.

Lexus didn't say anything for while but then she sighed. "Fine, I'll come!" Lexus said turning around. "Good. Take your space pod, I have to make a quick stop." The man said. "To where?" Lexus asked. "To Earth." He replied. Lexus eyes widened. "Why!?" she asked. "I might as well. The Namekian has probably already told them about me." He said shrugging.

"C-can I come?" she asked. "Sorry Lexus, you can't." he replied. "But…" she started but the man cut her off. "If Lexi was to see you right now the first thing she's gonna think is that your there to hurt her." The man said firmly. Lexus felt her heart drop at that statement put she knew he was right. "You will see her at Planet Vegeta, I promise." The man said. Lexus nodded. "Ok. Let's go." Lexus said and they both walked off.

…

Pan, Dende, Clawness, Bulla, Bulma, Lexi and Vegeta appeared on the lookout. The lookout is an ancient platform floating above the clouds in the sky where Dende lives. When they appeared they saw Trunks, Goten, Videl, Gohan and Chi-Chi already there. There were loads of other people there too.

"Pan, over here!" a young blonde girl shouted. This girl had light blue eyes and long blond hair. She wore a pink tank top and a blue jeans skirt with black boots that reached to her knee.

Standing on the right side of her was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had blue eyes and short blond hair. She wore a black top with white sleeves and black strips on it and wore a sleeveless blue jeans jacket on. She also wore jean shorts and black leggings. She was also wearing brown boots.

Standing on the blond girls left was a small older man with short gray hair and black eyes and had no nose. He wore a red polo shirt, white armbands on both side of his wrist, whit trousers and black boots.

"Hey Marron! How's the training going?" Pan greeted the young blond haired girl. Marron smiled at Pan. "It's going great. Mom and dad said I'm improving!" she replied while looking at the man and women behind her. After Marron found out that Bulla transformed into a Super Saiyan, she told her mom and dad that she would like to start train because she felt left out and she didn't want to be out done by Bulla.

Marron's mom looked at Pan through cold blue eyes. "Let's spar, right now Pan!" Marron's mom replied glaring at Pan. Pan rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously at the women. "Sorry Eighteen but Dende has something to tell us right now so we can't but, maybe some over time ok." Pan replied, grinning sheepishly. The android grunted and walked off towards Clawness.

"Hey Pan. Dende said this had something to do with the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Do you know what's happened?" Marron's dad asked. Pan looked at the old man. "No I don't Krillin. Let's just hope it's nothing to seroius." Pan replied.

Dende stepped up to the large group. "Can I have your attention please?" Dende called out getting everyone's attention. "I've called you all here today because something happen on planet Namek that I think you all should know about." He said.

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks. "Moori contacted me a few hours ago and told me that someone has made a wish with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Two wishes to be exact." Dende said seriously. "I don't like where you're going with this, Dende." Clawness said with a slight scowl on her face making Dende gulp. "Dende, what were the wishes?" Bulma asked.

"The first wish was the revival of Planet Declia and its people." Dende replied. Pan gasped in shock and looked at Lexi who was just as shocked as she was. "T-That's your home planet!" Pan exclaimed. Lexi nodded with widened eyes not having the ability to speak just yet. "Dende, what was the other wish?" Gohan asked. Dende hesitated and seem to have trouble speak at the moment. "Dende, Is something wrong?" Bulma asked.

"**I don't know how there going to react to this but… they have to know." **Dende thought to himself and sighed. "The second wish was… was the revival of P-Planet Vegeta and the... Saiyans." Dende said, slightly afraid to tell them this. "WHAT!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

Pan eyes widened at the news. **"G-Grandpa, is Dende telling the truth?" **Pan asked in her mind. **"I'm afraid so Pan. I can feel there energy." **He replied. Most of the human people on the lookout were shaking in fear apart from Videl and Marron who haven't come into contact with the Saiyans of old unlike the rest of them. "Gohan, is this a… bad thing?" Videl asked her husband who was glaring down at the tiled floor of the lookout with is fist clenched at his side. Gohan just nodded at Videl's question choosing not to speak until he gains control over the different emotions going through his mind at the moment.

Goten and Trunks stayed silent. They didn't see what the big problem was but judging by the way their friends and family reacted to the news, they kept there thoughts to themselves and stayed quiet, wanting to avoid an unwanted confrontation.

Lexi nearly collapsed at the news but Bulla caught her before she hit the ground. Bulla then looked towards her father and was shocked to say the least. Vegeta had his fist clenched while gritting is teeth and had his eyes shut tightly, trying hard to hold back tears.

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to wish them back!?" Clawness suddenly screamed out snapping everyone out of their thoughts. She was mostly angry because she didn't want to see Lexus or Vegeta's mother again. Dende sighed. "The person that made these wishes was a Saiyan!" Dende said.

"Another one?" Bulma said. "I bet it was Tarble." A man with black hair which was tied in a ponytail grumbled. He had black eyes and a X shaped scar on the left side of his face and another scar going down his right eye. He wore a white vest, black track suit bottoms and black trainers.

Vegeta glared angrily at the man. "My brother is too soft to do something like this you imbocile!" Vegeta roared. "He's right Yamcha. Moori managed to get a good look of his face and it defiantly wasn't Tarble." Dende said. "Well, if it wasn't Tarble then who was it?" Chi-Chi asked.

Before Dende could answer Pan cut him off. "You guys feel that right?" she asked everyone else who could sense energy. "What is it?" Bulma asked. "Someone's coming." Gohan said looking up at the sky like everyone else. After a while a Saiyan spaceship crashed landed on The Lookout shocking everyone.

The spaceship door opened and out stepped the hooded Saiyan only this time he wasn't wearing is hood. The man had black eyes and a scar on his left cheek and familiar unruly black spiky hair. He also wore a red bandana around is forehead. When Lexi led eyes on the man, she immediately fainted, shocking Bulla who felt her go limb in her arms. "L-Lexi!" Bulla gasped. Chi- Chi eyes widened like everyone else's did. "G-Goku!?" she said silently. The man chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Kakarot." The man said in a gruff but amusing voice surprising the gang. He then looked at Pan who was glaring suspiciously at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Pan." He said, smiling at her. Pan's eyes widened at that and she took a step back. **"How the hell does he know my name?" **Pan thought. **"Beats me." **Goku replied. Pan got over her shock and glared angrily at the man. "Who the heck are you!?" Pan growled.

The man gave Pan a fatherly smile that snapped her out of her angered state and caused her to stare at him in confusion.

"My name is Bardock. I am your Great Grandfather."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Planet Vegeta

Pan looked at Bardock with wide eyes. "You're my… Great Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed. Bardock nodded. "Then that mean…" Goten started. "Your Goku's dad!" Everyone said at the same time in shock. Bardock just chuckled. Chi-Chi blushed and looked down. "Well, At least I know where Goku got his good looks from." She mumbled. Bulma had heard what she had said and looked at Chi-Chi in shock.

"Chi-Chi!" she exclaimed, making Chi-Chi blush even more. Bardock laughed. "Wait until you see my wife!" Bardock said. He then walked up to Bulla who was still hold an out cold Lexi. Bardock lightly slapped Lexi right cheek, making her groan in annoyance. "Your supposed to be dead, Bardock." She said as she slowly opened her eyes.

Bardock chuckled. "You know, that's the first thing your mother said to me when she saw me." He said. Lexi stared at Bardock before turning away from him. "It's time to come back to your real home, Lexi." Bardock said with a soft smile. Lexi stood up with a little help from Bulla and looked at Bardock nervously. "Is my mother on Planet Vegeta?" she asked him. Bardock nodded. "She wants to see you." He told her.

Lexi's eyes widen in fear and she shook her head rapidly while backing away from Bardock. "I-I can't!" she said. Bardock sighed "Lexi, she's not gonna hurt you. I promise." Bardock said but Lexi didn't listen to him. "I can't see her. She'll kill me the moment she sees me!" Lexi cried.

Someone grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around to face them. She found herself staring into the suddenly intense eyes of Pan. "We've talked about this before Lexi! Your mother loves you! You have nothing to worry about." Pan said firmly.

Lexi stared at Pan wide eyed. "She's right Lexi. When I visited your mother I could see how worried she was for you." Bardock said. Lexi looked back at Bardock in shock. "R-really?" she asked him. Bardock nodded. Lexi relaxed and sighed. "Alright. I'll come."

"Hold on a minute." Pan exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Was it you who wished back the Saiyans?" Pan asked Bardock. He looked at Pan them nodded which caused Pan to glare angrily at him. "You had no right! You've just endangered the entire universe." She shouted, she anger causing to be on the verge of going Super Saiyan.

"Actually Pan. He might have just saved the universe." Dende said. Pan looked back at Dende in confusion. "What do you mean?" Pan asked. "He only wished back Saiyans with good intentions." Dende replied. Pan looked back at Bardock nervously. "Sorry for yelling at ya, gramps." She said while rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. "Its fine, now how would you guys feel about coming to Planet Vegeta?" Bardock asked. They all stared at Bardock as if he had grown another head. "Let me get this straight. You want us, to go to a planet, full of Saiyans!" Bulma exclaimed. "Yeah. Especially you. You did mate with Vegeta didn't you?" he asked causing all the ladies to blush with Bulma being the reddest. "Y-Yeah" she replied.

"Then you and your son and daughter are practically royalty which means you've got to come!" Bardock said. Bulma face went on even darker shade of red. "I-I haven't fought of that." Bulma mumbled. "So it's settled then. You all want to come to Planet Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

"Gohan let's go!" Chi-Chi said. "What! Why?" Gohan asked his mom. "I want to see my mother in law now move it!" She said angrily as she pushed Gohan and Goten towards the ships with Videl, Pan and Lexi following close behind.

"Mom, are we going too?" Trunks asked her. Bulma sighed. "Well, we are a part of royalty so we might as well. And besides, I think your father is missing your Grandpa and Grandma." She replied smirking at Vegeta when he glared angrily at her.

Bardock looked at Clawness. "Are you coming?" he asked. Clawness glared angrily at Bardock then sighed and walked up to the ship. Before she walked into the ship she turned and smirked at Vegeta. "Don't cry if I end up killing your mother." She sneered before walking into her ship and causing Vegeta to growl angrily at her.

"I'm not so sure about this" replied Krillin. "Don't be such a baby Krillin." Eighteen said, with a slight agitated glare. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to live on planet Vegeta, dad?" Marron asked Krillin. "I guess so…" Krillin mumbled Marron grabbed her father's hand, a joyful smile on her face. "Then let's go!" she said while dragging her father towards the ship with her mother following close behind.

"I don't like this one bit." Yamcha replied. "Oh come on Yamcha. It can't be that bad." Said a man that had three eyes and wore a white scarf and a dark blue top with matching pants and a red sash and black boots. Yamcha smiled at him. "I guess your right Tien. We've had worse." He said walking up to the ship with Tien.

…

When they went into the ship they were shock at how much space there was. "Something tells me you knew we would come." Pan said grinning at Bardock. "Well I was hoping you would come so I went and found a bigger spaceship." Bardock said smiling at Pan.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" they heard Clawness shout. They looked in her direction and saw her glaring angrily at an old man sitting on a chair who had a bald head and a white moustache wearing sunglass. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and white pants with black shoes.

"I'm coming with you of course." The old man replied. "No!" all the ladies shouted causing the males to flinch due to the loudness of the ladies. "Aw, come on guys. I know he's a pervert but he did teach Goku the Kamehameha." Krillin said. The ladies glared angrily at Krillin making him shrink back in fear. "I'm just gonna shut up now." He said nervously and hid behind Gohan.

Pan sighed. "You can stay Mater Roshi, but if you even think about touching me I'm throwing you overboard!" she said glaring at the old pervert. Roshi nodded his head and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to provoke the ladies wrath any more.

"I'm going to start the ship, so I would take a seat if I were you." Bardock said going into the control room. Everyone went to take a seat and the ship took into space while Dende waved them off from the lookout.

…

Later Lexi found Bardock outside the gravity room watching Pan and Bulla spar together from the railings above the gravity room. "There nearly as strong as your mother you know." Bardock said without looking taking his eyes off Pan and Bulla. Lexi frowned at the mention of her mother but quickly hid it. "You know, Pan told me that there was a time when Bulla had no motivation to fight what so ever." Lexi replied.

Bardock turned to face her. "Really? What did she do then?" he asked. "Pan said she was a shopaholic." Lexi said, making Bardock sweatdrop. "Your pulling my leg ain't ya." Bardock replied. Lexi shook her head.

After a few moments of silence Lexi asked a question that's have been plaguing her for a while now. "Bardock, did you know my father?" She asked. Bardock looked at Lexi in shock. **"Damn it! Why me!" **Bardock cursed his bad luck. "I knew your father very well, but I think this is something that you should be asking your mother about." Bardock said calmly masking his nervousness. Lexi looked disappointed for a moment before smiling at Bardock. "Ok, I'll ask my mother when I see her." Lexi said walking away. Bardock sighed in relief. "That was a close one. Lexus would have my head if I said anything." Bardock said walking off.

…

"Hey Lexi, is that it there?" Pan asked. Lexi walked up to where Pan was looking. Upon seeing a red planet Lexi's smiled. "Hey guys, where here!" she called out. Everyone walked up to the window and looked at the red planet. Everyone apart from Vegeta and Lexi looked at the planet in awe.

"Wow, so that's planet Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Clawness snarled. "Why do why have to step foot on this forsaken planet again!" she hissed. "Put a sock in it, cat!" Vegeta shouted, getting irritated with Clawness's complaining. "Is the sky red on planet Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yep. The gravity on Planet Vegeta is 10 times as strong as the gravity on earth, which why we had you all in the Gravity Room." Lexi replied. "I'm glad you got them to do that. If they didn't they wouldn't even be able to stand on planet Vegeta!" Gohan said, chuckling slightly.

"Hey guys, where about to hit Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, so it would be wise to sit down." Bardock said through the intercom of the spaceship. Everyone took a sit and strapped themselves in as the ship hit Planet Vegeta's atmosphere.

…

"Vegeta, do you sense that?" a woman with spiky dark brunette hair which went down to her shoulders asked the man sitting beside her. She had soft black eyes and wore a pair of gold ear rings on her ears. She wore white boots and white gloves and black Saiyan armour with a red cape hanging off the shoulder blades.

The man she was talking to had black eyes and moustache and spiky pointy brunette hair. He also wore black Saiyan armour and a red cape. He also wore white gloves and boots.

"Yes Sera. It seems our son has returned." King Vegeta replied. Sera smiled at her husband then picked up a scouter and place it on her head. She pressed a red button on the side of the scouter and a blue screen appeared on the right side of her face.

"Sharotto honey, we have visitors that I think you might like to see. Can you greet them and bring them here?" Queen Sera asked through the scouter. An angry feminine growl was heard through the speaker of the scouter. "Sera, How many times have I told you not to call me honey!" a female voice snarled angrily.

Sera smirked deviously. "Sharotto, that's no way to speak to your queen." She said mischievously. Sharotto went quiet for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Sorry, you're Majesty. I get to it right away." Sharotto said. Sera smiled sweetly. "Thank you, honey." She replied cheerfully. Sharotto growled angrily again and cut off the communication.

"Why send Sharotto?" King Vegeta asked curiously. Sera looked at her eternal mate sadly. "I felt sorry for her. She hasn't seen Bardock in decades." She replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You and your kind heart." He scoffed. That comment earned a smack on the back of his head.

…

"Welcome to Planet Vegeta. The main doors will now open. The main doors will now open." A voice said in the ship that Pan and the other Z- Fighters was on. The doors to the ship opened and Pan walked out followed closely by everyone else. Pan and the Z-fighters looked around in awe while Clawness crossed her arms with a look of disgust on her face. "I hate this planet." She grumbled angrily. "What you need is a man!" Roshi said while getting extremely close to Clawness. Clawness then kicked him in the face while screaming "Drop dead you old pervert!"

The planet's sky was indeed red and it had small forests and a few small villages but it mostly had large cities and desert lands. "Well that's new." They heard Bardock say. They turned around to see a large city with a giant round stadium in the middle of it. A giant palace was perched on a big hill just behind the city but it was big enough to see from the other side.

"I don't remember that stadium being there. Are you sure this is Planet Vegeta?" Vegeta asked Bardock quietly. Bardock nodded without saying a word. "Of course it's is! I think you're getting old Vegeta." Bulma said with a smirk on her face while crossing her arms. "Can it Woman!" Vegeta shouted, making Bulma glare angrily at him.

Bardock chuckled at their antics and was about to say something when a flash of black caught his attention. Before he could react, he was suddenly tackled to the ground. The others blinked in confusion before looking down to where Bardock was tackled to the ground. To there surprise they saw a young beautiful women with black spiky long hair which reached down to her back. Instead of wearing typical Saiyan armour she wore a black sleeveless long jacket and a black bra underneath. She wore black armoured gloves and black pants with a white belt. She also wore blue boots with a gold strip going down the middle of it and gold laces.

The woman had Bardock pinned to the ground, kissing him hungrily while her tail was flicking wildly. Bardock went and grabbed her tail hopping that it would get her off him. The women gasped from the touch but she didn't move. **"Darn it! She must have trained her tail! Get off me woman!" **Bardock screamed angrily is his mind while glaring angrily into the women's eyes which had a mischievous glint in them. A mocking female laugh invaded his mind. **"Make me."**

Bardock narrowed his eyes at the woman that was on top of him. Pan walked up to the two with a blush on her face like the rest of the ladies apart from Clawness who had turned away from two with a disgusted look on her face, mumbling quietly to herself. Pan tapped the woman on the shoulders lightly. She stopped kissing Bardock and looked up at Pan with an annoyed look, clearly not happy with the interruption.

"Um… Sorry for interrupting and all, but… who are you?" Pan asked nervously. The women continued to glare at Pan with black intimidating eyes, making Pan more nervous and a little angry too. Pan narrowed her eyes at the women and was about to say something when Bardock spoke up. "Sharotto, could you please get off me?" Bardock groaned.

Sharotto got off Bardock and stood to her full height. Pan realized that Sharotto was a few inches taller then her. Pan studied Sharotto and noticed the boots. **"Grandpa, those look like your boots." **She said to Goku. **"They are." **Was Goku's reply.

At that Pan glared suspiciously at Sharotto who was glaring down at her with her fists on her hips. "Where'd ya get the boots?" Pan asked. Sharotto smirked. "That's a secret, child." Sharotto said. "Sharotto." Bardock said in a warning tone. He was standing beside the two ladies, ready to jump in between them if they start trading fist.

Pan growled at the 'child' comment. "Child?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Pan snarled. Sharotto chuckled. "Your great grandma." She said while proceeding to walk past Pan. Pan's eyes widen and turned sharply around to stare at Sharotto in shock while she walked towards Chichi and the others. **"I can't believe I just shouted at my Great Grandma!"** Pan thought. **"That's my mother!" **Goku shrieked in shock. Pan grimaced at her Grandpa loudness. **"Grandpa, not so load." **Pan said while rubbing her ears. **"Sorry" **Goku said sheepishly.

Sharotto stopped in front of Chi-Chi and stared down at her. Chi-Chi managed to keep a straight face in front of her mother-in-law but in the inside she was very nervous. Sharotto suddenly smiled at Chi-Chi. "It's an honour to finally meet my son's wife and his offspring." She said. Chi-Chi blushed. "It's an honour to meet you as well." She said and the rest on the Son family nodded in agreement. "It's a shame my dad isn't here." Gohan said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sharotto glanced back at Pan and smirked. "Oh, I'm sure his watching us." Sharotto said making the Sons look at her confused.

Sharotto them turned and faced Lexi who was staring at her. "It's good to see you again Lexi." She said. Lexi merely nodded. When Sharotto saw Clawness she immediately started laughing. "You must have a death wish coming here, Cat! When Sera hears about this she's gonna blow a gasket!" she said. Clawness made an irritated "tch!" sound and turned away from the laughing Saiyan.

At that Vegeta instantly paled and started shaking in fear, shocking the people around him. "Dad, is everything ok?" Bulla asked Vegeta with a worried expression on her face. "M-Maybe it's best if… Clawness went back to earth." Vegeta said. Clawness turned sharply around and glared at the Saiyan Prince. "Everyone else maybe scared of your mother, but I certainly I'm not!" she snarled. Pan looked at Bardock. "Does Vegeta's mother have anger problems or something?" she asked. "What? No! Queen Sera is the only Saiyan of the old generation that was kind hearted." Bardock replied.

"Then why does Vegeta look so scared?" Pan asked. Bardock rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just say, pissing off Sera isn't the wisest of moves" he said sheepishly. Pan looked confused but just nodded her head and left it at that.

Sharotto clapped her hands loudly and looked at everyone around her. "Right! I think it's time we headed off!" she said loudly. "Where exactly are we going?" Bulma asked. Sharotto pointed at the giant palace that was on top of the hill. "To see the King and Queen of course!" she said. They all stared at her shocked. "T-The King and… Queen!" Videl shrieked.

"Of course. They want to see you all so come on lets go!" Sharotto said as she started walking towards the city. "I'm not to sure about this." Yamcha grumbled. "Stop being such a baby Yamcha! What the worst that could possible happen?" Pan asked, while following after Bardock and Sharotto. The others looked at each other before following after her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys. And I know your all wanting some action, but your gonna have to wait a little longer! Sorry guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sera and Vegeta! The King and Queen of all Saiyans!

"So what is this city called?" Krillin asked Sharotto. He was carrying a knocked out master Roshi after the old pervert made the huge mistake of touching Sharotto's breasts! They were now making there way through the large city. "This city is our capital, Saiya City." Sharotto said. "This is Saiya City! But… it looks so different!" Vegeta exclaimed. "It does look slightly different. I mean, I've never seen so many Saiyans with such a happy smile, but I guess that's what happens when you wish back only kind hearted Saiyans!" Bardock said.

"That reminds me, Why is my dad alive, He was the most ruthless of all the Saiyans, so why has he come back?" Vegeta asked Sharotto. She chuckled. "You'll get all the answers you want when we get to the palace." Sharotto replied. Pan continued to look around until a giant screen that was attached to a building chaught her attention. Pan's eyes widened at what she saw. **"G-Grandpa! I'm I seeing things or is that video real?" **Pan asked Goku **"That video is 100% real Pan." **Goku replied. At that Pan stomped angrily up to Sharotto and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sharotto turned around to see a slightly pissed off Pan. "What is it, Child?" Sharotto said in an irritated way, clearly not happy with the way Pan was glaring at her. Pan pointed at the screen. "Why is there a video of my Grandpa fighting Frieza on Planet Namek?!" Pan asked angrily. The others looked at the screen in shock.

On the screen was a video of Goku turning Super Saiyan and then brutally attacking a white humanoid lizard on Planet Namek. Sharotto looked at the video and smirked. "Heh, looks like the cats out of the bag now." She said. "Sharotto, what's going on?" Bardock asked. Sharotto sighed. "The King and Queen was supposed to tell you all, but since you've all seen the videos now, I guess I can tell ya." Sharotto said and then continued walking with the others following behind.

"Just before my eldest son, Raditz landed on earth King Yemma took pity on the Saiyans that were so rudely killed by that stupid coward tyrant, Frieza. So he gave us all our bodies back and gave us Planet Vegeta too, which is why it's change so much." Sharotto said.

"That still doesn't explain the video." Pan said. Sharotto glared at Pan. "I was getting to that! Be patient, child!" Sharotto scolded. Pan pouted and grumbled quietly to herself. "To answer your question Yemma let us watch every fight you guys have been in. From when Raditz decided it would be funny to kidnapped Gohan right up to Pan's battle with Lexi." She said. Pan and the others stared at Sharotto in shock.

"You've… Seen everything?!" Pan asked quietly. Sharotto nodded. "Wow! Does that mean where famous in a way?" Krillin asked. Sharotto laughed. "On Planet Vegeta you are! Why don't you take a good look around?" she asked. They did what she told them and noticed that all the Saiyans were staring at them in shock and awe.

"They look pretty happy to see us." Gohan said while looking around. "Not all of them." Pan said. Gohan looked at his daughter to see her glaring at another female Saiyan who was glaring back at her. To Gohan surprise the girl had an uncanny resemblance to Pan accept her long black hair was in a pony tail. She wore navy blue skinny jeans and black boots. She wore a red vest and a black leather jacket over it. She also wore black gloves with sharp studs sticking out of the knuckles.

Sharotto and Clawness smirked knowing that nothing good could come out of this. The girl growled at Pan angrily. "What's her problem?!" Lexi said in an irritated way. Bulla gulped. She could almost see the sparks flying between Pan and the girl. "That is Note. The self proclaimed strongest female Saiyan on Planet Vegeta! She has won every single fight she's been in. Every Saiyan on Planet Vegeta knows of her. But they also know who Pan is too. She didn't expect her to come to Planet Vegeta." Sharotto said.

Lexi scoffed and crossed her arms "Yeah right! She's no where near as strong as my mother, you or the queen herself!" Lexi said hoping she was loud enough for Note to hear her. "Your right about that. But we felt we could let her have her fun before knocking her off her pedestal. But it looks like Pan's gonna beat us to the punch." Sharotto said while looking at her great granddaughter.

"Oh, I see what's going on here. She feels threatened by Pan." Eighteen said, stating the obvious. "Oh come on! That's ridiculous!" Gohan cried. "Not really Gohan. She probably doesn't want Pan to steal her spotlight." Tien said. "Score one for three eyes." Sharotto said. She laughed at his glare and walked towards Pan until she was right behind her. She bent down until she was close to Pan left ear. She didn't notice Clawness in the same position near Pan right ear but she didn't care anyway.

"Are you just going to let her look at you like that?" Clawness asked Pan. "She's trying to intimidate you, child." Sharotto said. Note gave Pan a "Your beneath me" smirk causing Pan to growl under her breath. "Oh, now she's just mocking you!" Clawness said. "What are you going to do about this, child?" Sharotto asked.

"I'm gonna wipe that ugly smirk of her face." Pan growled angrily and started walking towards her lookalike. Before she could even get close to Note a young man fazed between them with a little girl in his arms, while glaring at Note. The man had black spiky hair and black eyes. He wore a black gi with a white sash. He wore black gloves and black boots. The little girl that was hanging off the boy's neck had short spiky hair and big black eyes. She wore a black dress and red shoes.

"Note! Didn't mother ground you for fighting? " he scolded. Note scowled. "Chase, get outta my way! Your blocking my view of my next victim!" she snarled. A vein popped up on Pan's forehead at that. "Victim huh? I'd like to see you try to make a victim outta my, copycat!" Pan growled. Chase turned to see who Note was talking about and groaned loudly as soon as he saw Pan. "You picked a fight with Pan Son! Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Chase asked Note. Note grabbed Chase by the collar, not even caring that he had a child in his arms.

"Have you forgotten who the oldest one of us is, brother?" she growled. Chase smack Note's hand away. "Just go back home, will ya!" he shouted. "You'll regret getting in my way, brat!" Note said in a low tone. She then jumped up into the air preparing to fly off. Before she flew off she turned to Pan and gave her a disgusted look. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Pan Son! You should have never come to Planet Vegeta!" she shouted, seeming very angry that she was here. Sharotto, who's had enough of Note's behaviour, scowled angrily at Note. "Be quiet and get outta here, before I loss my cool with you!" Sharotto shouted. Note's eyes widened in fear and she took off, not wanting to feel the full force of Sharotto's anger.

Chase turned around to see Pan staring at him with arms crossed and a blank expression on her face. "Sorry about that. My sister doesn't you guys very much." Chase explained. Pan uncrossed her arms but didn't say anything. Chase gulped slightly intimidated by Pan's intense gaze. His little sister giggled at them. "I think she likes you, bro." she said.

"Shut up Kugura!" Chase whispered harshly. Kugura pouted and jumped out of Chase's arms and walked up to Pan with a sweet smile on her face. "Hi, My names Kugura!" she said to Pan. Pan looked down and smiled at the girl before her. "Hello, My name is Pan, but I guess you know that already. It's great to meet you!" Pan replied.

Kugura smiled up at Pan. "Are you gonna be my brother's mate?" Kugura asked, causing Pan's face to go a deep shade of red and her eyes to widen. "I… I…I …I…" Pan stuttered at a loss for words. "I think it's time we left now." Chase said with a blush on his face. He quickly picked up Kugura and took off.

"W-What just happened?" Pan asked as she turned around to look at the others. Bulla came up to Pan a wrapped an around her. "Wow Pan. That guy was really hot! Are you gonna have him or should I take him of your hands?" she said with a teasing smirk making Pan blush. "What about Uub?" Pan asked her. "What was that?!" Vegeta shouted angrily. Bulla eyes widen. "I have no idea what you're talking about Pan!" Bulla shouted sounding frantic.

"Whatever, can we just get to the palace?" Pan said and started walking towards the palace with everyone else following her.

…

"Whoa! This palace is huge!" exclaimed Yamcha. They were standing in front of the gate to the palace. Two male Saiyan stood as guard on both sides of the giant gate. Sharotto chuckled. "Wait until you get inside." she repiled Vegeta walked to the front of the group. As soon as the guards saw him they straightened themselves and saluted him. "Welcome back, Prince Vegeta." They said at the same time. Vegeta nodded. "Allow us to pass." Vegeta said firmly. The guards tapped the gate it started opening.

They started walking past the gates and towards the large doors of the palace that also opened up on its own. They finally walked inside the palace and into a huge long hallway. There were two sets of staircases on either side of the large hallway and on the other side of the hallway was a set of huge gold doors. Everyone expect Vegeta, Sharotto, Bardock, Lexi and Clawness looked around in awe. "Whoa, this place is huge!" Goten exclaimed. "I still can't believe I could be a future queen. It's a little overwhelming." Bulma said, slightly embarrassed.

Lexi smiled. "Don't worry Bulma, it will be a while before you become Queen of All Saiyans. And it won't be that bad. You probably won't even have to be on the planet when you're ruling over Planet Vegeta!" Lexi replied. Bulma smiled back at her. "Thanks Lexi. That really helps." She replied.

"The throne room is this way." Sharotto said while walking towards the big golden doors. As they walked they noticed other Saiyans in the palace staring at them and mumbling to each other but they ignored them and continued walking. Some of the female Saiyans smirked lustfully at Trunks making him a little nervous. Sharotto laughed at Trunks nervousness.

"You're lucky it's not mating season yet, otherwise they'd be all over you right now." Sharotto said making Trunks blush. At that mention of mating season Bulma, Videl and Chi-Chi became curious. "Mating season wouldn't happen to start at the beginning on July, would it?" Chi-Chi asked.

Sharotto raised an eyebrow at Chi-Chi. "Yeah it does. How did you know that?" Sharotto asked. Chi-Chi chuckled. "Because Goten always disappears around on that month and doesn't come back until the start of August." Chi-Chi said while looking Goten who was acting as if he wasn't listening. Bulma put her hand on her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, Trunks does that too. And Bulla locks herself in her bedroom around July too." Bulma said out loud causing Bulla and Trunks eyes to widen. "Mom!" they whined. "How come Pan hasn't done anything like that?" Videl asked. Pan's eyes widened. "Mom, don't ask that!" she shrieked.

"Calm down honey. I'm just curious!" Videl replied. Sharotto glanced at Pan. "How old are you, child?" she asked Pan. Pan ignored the "child" comment and stared at Sharotto suspiciously. "Seventeen…why?" Pan asked. Sharotto smirked mischievously. "For males mating seasons starts at the age if nineteen, but for female Saiyans mating season starts at seventeen." Sharotto explained.

At that Pan paled causing Sharotto to laugh. "What about you Lexi?" Bulla asked. Lexi stuffed her hands into her pockets and pulled at a little container which had red beans in it. "Every July I take one of these. There called hibernation seeds. My mom gave them to me when I turned seventeen." Lexi explained. Sharotto chuckled. "It may work for a few years, but that doesn't stop the urges from affecting ya." Sharotto said, smirking when Lexi started blushing.

"How will it affect you when you're asleep?" Bulma asked. Sharotto chuckled again. "In Lexi's case, she'll start having certain dreams." Sharotto replied. Understanding what Sharotto was talking Bulma immediately stopped talking. "Heh, Heh, really. What kind of dream?" Roshi asked with a huge smile on is face. At that Android Eighteen punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly. "Can we not talk about your mating rituals in front of the old pervert!" Eighteen said sternly. Everyone gave sheepish grins and Krillin picked up Roshi.

…

Queen Sera smiled at her husband who had a Cheshire grin on his face making her roll her eyes at his antics. They had felt both Pan's and Note's power level spike up from the confrontation earlier. Sera smacked her husband lightly on the back of the head. "Stop grinning like that! They will be here any moment!" Sera said. King Vegeta grumbled quietly to himself. "What was that?" Sera asked. The King paled and laughed nervously. "Nothing, dear?" King Vegeta replied nervously.

Suddenly the doors opened and in stepped Sharotto and Bardock who were closely followed by Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters. At the sight of her son tears started to fall and Sera flew out her throne chair and tackled Vegeta into a tight hug.

"Oh Vegeta, I've missed you so much!" Sera cried. Surprisingly Vegeta hugged her back. Sera pulled back and smiled at Vegeta who gave a half smile back. Vegeta looked at his father briefly and nodded at him who nodded in return. Sera let go of Vegeta and looked at everyone else in the room and smiled. "It's great to finally meet you all. Specially my Daughter in Law and grandkids!" Sera said with a huge grin on her face while she had the arms around Bulla and Bulma who smiled back at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Bulma replied.

Suddenly a familiar scent washed over Sera sensitive nose making her stiffen. Bulla and Bulma looked at her worriedly. "Is something wrong?" Bulla asked. Sera sniffed the air and let out a guttural snarl. "I smell a cat!" Sera said harshly. There was a dark chuckle and Sera turn around sharply to see Clawness leaning against the wall next to the large golden doors. "Clawness!" Sera growled in a low menacing tone.

"Oh, look. The monkey queen noticed me!" she mocked. Sera stomped over to Clawness until there foreheads pressed against the other. "What are you doing in my Palace?! Get out!" Sera roared. A vein popped up on Clawness head.

"Make me monkey brains!" she shouted. Now a vein popped up on Sera's head.

"I'll end all nine of your nine lives if you don't watch your mouth!"

"Oh really. Last time I checked, it was me who ended you!"

"You cheated you two faced bitch!

" Do I look a dog to you?!"

"Yes you do actually, you filthy mongrel!"

"That does it! You're dead!"

Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters watched with dumbfounded expression on there faces as Clawness and Sera rolled around on the floor still hurling insults at each other while King Vegeta was laughing his ass of at his wife and Clawness's antics while master Roshi was eating popcorn. "Oh boy, a cat fights!" he said a little too happily. Krillin stared at the old pervert. "Where did you get that popcorn?" Krillin asked but didn't get an answer.

"Err… what's going on?" Pan asked. Sharotto and Vegeta groaned. "My mother has a split personality." Vegeta replied. "Ya mean she has a bipolar disorder." Sharotto mumbled, making Vegeta scoff in disbelief.

"What in the name of Harmony is going on here?!" A voice boomed making everyone turn to face the door where Lexus was standing. Sera and Clawness stopped there "fight" in a comical position. Sera was pulling on Clawness's dark green hair while Clawness was biting her tail. Sera let go of Clawness and smiled cheerfully. "Hello Lexus!" she said enthusiastically making everyone sweatdrop at how quickly she changed her attitude. "Yep. Defiantly bipolar." Sharotto said.

The only one who didn't sweatdrop was Lexi who was staring at Lexus with wide eyes. "M-mom…?" Lexi gasped. Lexus turned to face Lexi and her eye instantly softened.

"Lexi…"

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Skylar

"Lexi…" Lexus breathed out. Lexus walked towards her daughter who subconsciously started stepping back in fear. Lexus frowned and stopped walking towards her daughter. "Lexi, I'm not gonna hurt you." Lexus said in a soft voice. Lexi stared at her mother with wide tearful eyes. Lexus smiled and stretched her arms out. "Come here, Lexi." She said in the same soft voice.

Lexi walked slowly towards her mother with wide eyes. When she was close enough Lexus pulled Lexi into a hug. "I'm glad you're ok." Lexus said. Lexi's shoulders shook as she sobbed in her mothers arms. "There, there. Everything will be alright." Lexus said in a soothing tone.

"I missed you." Lexi sobbed quietly. "I missed you too" Lexus said. Lexus then let go of Lexi and stared at everyone else until her eyes landed on Pan. "You must be Pan, right?" Lexus asked. Pan nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet the granddaughter of Kakarot. Maybe we could have a spar sometime?" Lexus replied. Pan smiled. "That some like fun!" she replied.

Suddenly they heard a growling sound and everyone turned and looked at Goten who was rubbing the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "I don't wanna sound rude, but do you have anything to eat?" Goten asked.

…

It was now night time on Planet Vegeta and everyone was fast asleep except from Lexus who was sitting on one of the roofs of the palace staring up at the starry sky. "You always loved the stars didn't ya?" a voice said from behind her. Lexus smiled. "Sharotto, Isn't it past your bedtime?" Lexus asked with a playful smirk. "Don't start with me, O' Neal!" Sharotto growled while sitting down next to Lexus with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" Sharotto asked. At that Lexus frowned and looked down with her bands covering her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lexus replied in a low tone. Sharotto laughed. "Don't think you can pull that crap with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sharotto said with a smirk.

Lexus gave Sharotto a serious glare before standing up and walking away. Sharotto stood up and grabbed her arm clearly irritated with Lexus sudden attitude. "I understand why you don't want to tell Lexi about Angel but I don't think keeping the identity of her father from her is fair on her! What if she finds out own her own?!" Sharotto exclaimed. Lexus turned and glared angrily at Sharotto for a moment before tearing her arm from Sharotto's grip. "I would mind your own business if I were you." Lexus replied before jumping off the roof. Sharotto sighed as she watched her best friend walk off.

…

Pan was having a nice dream before someone decided to jump on her bed making her eye shot open to Lexi staring down at her with a big excited grin. Pan groaned. "Lexi… I wanna sleep!" Pan whined. Lexi pouted. "I don't think so. My mom is taking us to meet the elder so get up!" Lexi explained. "Elder?" Pan asked. **"Vegeta never said anything about an elder." **Goku said. Lexi jumped off Pan's bed so that Pan could get out. "How come Vegeta never said anything about an Elder?" Pan asked.

Lexi smirked. "There are just some things your majesty just won't talk about." She replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Like what?" Pan asked suspiciously. "You'll find out when you get there. Now hurry up and get dressed!" Lexi said while walking at the room.

…

When Pan was finally dressed they went down stairs and saw Lexus, Sharotto and Sera waiting for them. Lexus and Sharotto were glaring at each other while Sera were standing in between them with a nervous smile on her face. "What's going on?" Lexi asked slightly taken back by the intense glares Sharotto and Lexus giving each other. Lexus looked away from Sharotto and smiled at the two girls.

"You girls ready to go?" Lexus asked. The two girls nodded. "Then let's go!" Lexus replied taking off into the red skies of Planet Vegeta with the girls following close behind.

"So, what's this elder like?" Pan asked. Lexus chuckled softly. "She's very fun to hang around with, that for sure." She replied. **"Wait, the elder is a girl!" **Goku screamed in her mind making Pan growl angrily. **"What? You got a problem with that?!" **she asked. Goku gulped. **"No." **he replied. Lexus suddenly stopped making Pan Lexi stop as well.

"Why have we stopped Lexus?" Pan asked. "Where gonna be walking from here." Lexus replied. Pan looked down to see that they were hovering over a large forest. "Your elder lives in a forest?" Pan asked. Lexi nodded sheepishly. "She never liked the city." She replied. The two girls landed on the ground and followed Lexus through the forest.

After a while they saw a huge statue. Pan's eyes widened upon seeing it. "Whoa! Who's that?" Pan asked. Lexus smiled at the statue. "That is Harmony. The first ever Saiyan God. He is the Light Saiyan God." She explained. Pan raised an eyebrow at that. "Light Saiyan God?" she asked.

Lexus nodded. "Every Saiyan God has a unique ability that has something to do with the elements or other various powers. In Harmony's case, his element was Light." Lexus explained. Pan looked at the statue in thought. "Saiyan God?" Pan eyes widened in realization.

"Grandpa said that he became a Super Saiyan God once!" she exclaimed Lexi looked at Pan in shock. "Really!" she asked. Pan just nodded. "Wow! Your Grandpa is amazing! I wanna fight him!" Lexi shouted enthusiastically. Lexus suddenly chuckled gaining the two Saiyan teens attention. "Goku is a brilliant fighter but he's no God." Lexus replied. Pan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lexus started walking with the two girls following. "I saw his fight with Bills. That form only enabled him to use a portion of a real Saiyan Gods power. This is why he could hold it for just a few minutes. Plus he had help from five other Saiyans to use that form. For a real Saiyan God to obtain his or her Saiyan god form they have to be at the pinnacle of there power or they could be in a near death situation." Lexus explained.

"**Grandpa, Is she telling the truth?" **Pan asked. Goku sighed. **"It makes sense Pan."** He replied. "Mom, how come you know so much about Saiyan Gods? The only thing I know is that Harmony died fighting Armageddon." Lexi replied. Lexus smiled. "I read a lot." She replied. Lexi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother. **"Since when did she read?" **Lexi thought to herself.

"Who's Armageddon?" Pan asked. "Armageddon is Harmony's twin brother. When he found out what Harmony was he got pretty jealous. The two ended up having a huge battle to the death." Lexi explained. "Did Harmony win?" Pan asked. Lexus face went solemn. "Yes, he won. But it cost him his life." Lexus said with a troubled look not realising that Lexi was watching her. **"She's hiding something. Something that I intend to find out!" **Lexi thought to herself.

…

They found themselves standing in a small clearing with a house in the middle of it. "Where are we?" Pan asked looking around. "Where in the middle of the forest. And the house belongs to are elder." Lexi explained as they walked towards the house. Pan suddenly stopped with widened eyes, shaking slightly while Lexi winced slightly. "Does it have to be that high" she muttered. "W-What the hell is that?!" Pan exclaimed referring to the extremely high power level she just sensed within the house.

"**Wow! The elder is stronger then Buu and Bills put together! You're a lucky girl Pan!" **Goku said enthusiastically. Lexus chuckled. "It's a bit overwhelming when you first come into contact with Skylar, but you'll get use to it." Lexus said. "I'm guessing Skylar's her name them?" Pan asked. "That's right! Now let's go, I wanna see her!" Lexi shouted excitedly, running up to the door of the house.

Lexus chuckled. "She won't be any different from the last time you saw her ya know." Lexus said. Lexi smiled at her mother. "I know, but it's been a long time since I've seen her." She replied opening the door.

They walked inside and as soon as they closed the door the house went pitch black. Pan groaned. "Alright, who turned out the lights?" She asked. "What are you doing in my house!" a voice boomed causing Pan and Lexi to grab onto each other in fear. "Get out right now or feel my wrath!" the voice boomed the house shaking slightly. "M-maybe we should come back a-another time mom!" Lexi stuttered. "Y-yeah. It looks like she doesn't wanna be bothered." Pan said quietly. Lexus chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on Skylar, You're not fooling me!" She said. A giggling sound was heard and the lights came back on. Floating upside down over Lexus's head with a cheerful expression on her face was a twelve year old girl with spiky brunette hair which stopped just below the back of her neck. Most of her bangs fell over the right side of the face while one small stray bang fell over the left side on her face. She wore a black sleeveless jacket which was left opened revealing a black top. She also wore black knee length trousers and a black muffler which wrapped around her neck.

Lexus right eyebrow twitched in anger as she looked up at the little girl. "Hey! Get down from there!" she shouted. The little girl pouted. "But I like it up here?" she whined. "Who's that?" Pan whispered to Lexi. "Oh, that's Skylar." She replied.

Pan's eyes widened. "What! She's the elder!" Pan exclaimed. Lexi chuckled. "I know. Shocker right!"

Pan nodded still in shock. "But how? She's just a kid!"

"It may seem that way, but she's actually older then you think." Lexi replied. Pan was about to respond but a tug on her shirt made her look down to see Skylar looking up at her with curiosity. They stared at each other for a while until a huge smile made its way across Skylar's face.

"Hi Goku!" she said enthusiastically. Lexi sweat dropped. "That's not Goku Skylar. This is Pan, his granddaughter." Lexi explained. Skylar smirked. "Come on Lexi, Don't you feel it? She asked. Lexi looked at Skylar in confusion. "Feel what?" she asked. "The answer is in her ki honey." Lexus replied. She was staring pan with a knowing grin.

Lexi searched Pan Ki and raised an eyebrow at what she found. **"It's faint but I can sense it."** Lexi suddenly looked at Pan in shock. "Why do you have two Ki signatures?!" she asked. Pan went pale as she nervously looked at everyone in the room.

A nervous laugh rang through their heads. **"Looks like we got caught, Pan." **Goku said. Lexi looked around the room in shock before narrowing her eyes at Pan. "Who was that?" she asked.

Pan smiled sheepishly. "My Grandpa." She explained. Lexi eyes widened in shock. "What!" she exclaimed. **"How did you guys know? I always surpass my ki even when Pan goes Super Saiyan!" **Goku said. Skylar smiled. "Pan was ¼ Saiyan before she was buried under a cave by Clawness. If it wasn't for you Goku, she'd be dead!" Skylar explained. "Seeing as Goku is currently in a completely different dimension, he came to Pan while she was unconscious under all that rubble and fused with her unintentionally making her a full blooded Saiyan and making her extremely powerful." Lexus explained. "Not as powerful as me though!" Skylar added with a smug expression on her face which made Pan slightly angry. Skylar smiled deviously at Pan. **"I can hear your thought ya know. That's how I knew about you and Goku." **Skylar said making sure only Goku and Pan could hear her.

Pan glared at Skylar clearly not happy about being ratted out by a twelve year old. Skylar suddenly growled at Pan. "Hey, take that back, I'm not twelve years old!" she shouted childishly. Pan looked at Skylar in shock before smiling. **"You act like it."** She said in Skylar's mind. Skylar growled in anger. "Why you little-!"

A knock on the door stopped the argument. "Grandma Skylar! Are you in there?" a little voice said. Skylar smiled. "Yes Kugura! Come in!" Skylar said. The door opened and Kugura stepped inside the house looking slightly breathless. When she saw Pan she sighed in relief. "Good, Pan's here. This just made it a little easier!" she said. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Pan asked. Kugura gave Pan a frightened look. "It's Note! She's attacking Bulla! There fighting right now! And to make thing worse Yuki and Akira are there!" She explained. Lexus eyes widened. "What! A 3 on 1 assault! Pan, Lexi, we need to get their right away!" she said rushing to the door. Pan and Lexi nodded. "I think I'll come too. It's been awhile since I've seen everyone!" Skylar said.

"Then let's go!" Pan said with determination in the eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Goku's mother's real name is now Gine and her presonality is gentle but I'm gonna keep her name Sharrotto and her presonlity the same. I think there's no point in changing it now that've already introduced her. And next chapter we are finally getting some action!**

**Don't forget to review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle in Saiya city 

Shockwaves rocked the red skies above the capital city of Vegeta, a clear sign to the wide eyed Saiyans watching below that a fight was going on. Bulla who was in her Super Saiyan form glared angrily at Note and the two other Super Saiyan females that were smirking deviously at Bulla. Bulla was covered in scratches and her clothes were slightly tattered up. Some now she managed to get her heels off leaving her fighting in bare foot.

Note laughed at Bulla who was panting tiredly. "You're supposed to be the future heir of Planet Vegeta! Ha, what a joke!" Note laughed again with the other girls laughing with her. Bulla growled. "I'll make you eat those words!" she growled lowly before charging towards Note. Note looked to the girl on her left. "Akira." She said. The girl nodded understanding the message. Akira charged towards Bulla and engaged in close combat with her.

"Aww. Why does Akira get all the fun?!" The other girl whined. "Be patient Yuki. Pan will be here any minute. And when she comes, thats when the real fight begins." She said with a smirk.

…

Bulla and Akira were exchanging heavy blows on each other until they head butted one another making them both stumble away from each other while grimacing in pain. Bulla then charged at Akira and gave her an uppercut under the chin making her grunt in pain and step back. Bulla then punched Akira in the face two times and then kneed her in the stomach making Akira gasp in pain. Bulla then clasped her hands together and held them over her head and slammed them down on the back of Akira skull, sending her crashing into the city below.

Bulla held her hand out and powered up a large ki ball preparing to fire it down at on Akira, who was looking up at Bulla in shock and fear. "She's not really gonna fire that thing is she?!" she breathed out. Trunks suddenly appeared in front of the blast with Bulma in his arms. "Bulla stop! There are innocent people down there!" Trunks cried. Bulla growled in annoyance.

"Stop this now, young lady! If you fire that thing, you could kill innocent people!" Bulma shouted. Their was a brief silence before the massive Ki ball started shrinking until it vanished completely. Trunks and Bulma sighed in relief. Bulla was looking down at her hands which were shaking slightly. "I-I don't know what came over me. I just lost control for a second there?" she mumbled quietly. Bulma looked at Bulla in confusing. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Bulla was about to answer when she felt a slight change in the wind. Bulla turned around sharply and got kick in the stomach making her cry out in pain. Note grabbed Bulla by the throat with her tail choking her. "You took your eye off the ball. Bad move, princess." She replied, punching Bulla hard in the stomach a few times making her choke and gag because of how tight Akira's tail was wrapped around her throat.

"Stop this!" Trunks shouted. Note looked at Trunks and Bulma and chuckled. "I'm not stopping until I get Son Pan!" she replied as she released her grip on Bulla neck. She was excepting Bulla to fall but she didn't. Bulla's eyes snapped open and she kicked Note in the stomach with the back of her heel, making her gasp in pain and shock.

Note glared angrily at Bulla who was glaring back at her. "Mom, Trunks, go back to the palace. I'll handle this until Pan gets here." She said in a tone that left no room for arguments. Bulma smiled at her daughter. "Before we go, I thought I'd give you this." Bulma said. Bulla turned around to see her mother holding a pair of her father's traditional Saiyan boots.

Bulla smiled and put on the boots. "Thanks mom!" she said before turning around to face Note. "Kick some ass, Bra!" Bulma said with a huge smile. "Be careful, sis." Trunks replied. Bulla gave them a thumbs up without turning around to face them.

Trunks smiled and took off with Bulma still in his arms leaving Bulla to deal with Note and her friends. "Do you really think you'll be able to beat all three of us?" Note asked with a smirk on her face. "So, is this how you plan on beating Pan, BY GANGING UP ON HER?!" Bulla shouted. Note scoffed. "I don't need these two to beat Pan." She replied. The two other girls looked at Note in shock.

"But Note…" Yuki started but was cut off by a venomous glare from Note. "If any of you even think of interfering in my fight with Pan, I'll make you regret it, got it!" Note snarled. The girls nodded and Note turned around to face Bulla only to get sucker punch square in the face.

Yuki and Akira stared wide eyed at Note. Note turned slowly around to face Bulla with an intense glare that almost rivaled Vegeta. Bulla gave Note the trademark Vegeta smirk. "You took your I off the ball. Bad move, ass wipe!"

Note yelled out in outrage making her ki raise dramatically before charging towards Bulla with a left hook that Bulla ducked under. Bulla then punched Note in the stomach making her grunt in pain and fly out of Bulla reach. She growled angrily at Bulla's taunting smile and charged at her again.

She got close to Bulla then disappeared making Bulla tense up. Bulla felt the wind shift slightly on the right side of her face. Bulla quickly lifted her arm and blocked a kick to the head from Note, grunting slightly because of the power of the kick. Note swiftly shifted and tried to kick Bulla in the head with another kick to the head but Bulla managed to block it.

Yuki came in with a kick hard in the stomach causing Bulla to grimace in pain. Akira came in trying to punch her in the face but Bulla leaned back at the last moment letting Akira's fist sail past her. Akira, Note and Yuki then viciously attacked Bulla at the same time with lighting fast kicks and punches. Bulla managed to block a few of the attacks but thanks to the three on one situation she was now in, most of the attacks landed.

She managed to catch Yuki in the face with an elbow giving her space to swing a fist at Akira. She missed and ended up getting kneed in the stomach by Akira. Note grabbed her arms and sent her flying into a building. When the dust from the crash cleared Bulla was seen suspended in the side of a wall of the building.

The three other girls held their hands up at Bulla. Note smirked. "It's been fun while it lasted, Princess." She said launching the blast at Bulla along with the other girls, only for their blasts to be deflected upward away from the city where they blew up in the sky.

Note clenched her teeth and closed her eyes trying to contain her raising anger. "Who. Did. That." She asked in a menacing tone. She opened her eyes to see Chase floating in front of her. "This has gone on long enough, Note." He replied with a fern frown on his face.

Note growled angrily at seeing her brother. "Chase. This is none of your business!" she said in a low warning voice. Chase narrowed his eyes at his older sister. "Well I'm making it my business!" he said, quickly switching to his Super Saiyan form.

Before Note could understand what was happening, Chase punched her across the face. Note's eyes were wide with shock. Note turned slowly around to face her brother. Note touched her nose and looked at her fingers to see blood. She looked back at her brother, her eyes widening even more.

"You… You hit me?" she gasped quietly. Chase just glared at his sister. An angry scowl suddenly appeared on Note's face as she growled angrily at her brother. "YOU HIT ME!" she shouted, her anger fuelling her power, causing the city to shake and the walls of the buildings to crack.

…

Pan and the others just arrived at the city when they heard shouting. The city started to shake and walls of the buildings started to crack. Skylar's eyes widened slightly. "Note's energy just increased ten fold!" she gasped. They suddenly heard loud screams of pain that echoed throughout the entire city. Kugura paled.

"That sounded like Chase!" she said speeding off to where she could sense her brother and sister. "Hey, wait up Kugura!" Pan cried taking off after her with the others following after her.

When they finally caught up to Kugura they found her staring up at the sky with a look of horror on her face and tears were rolling down her face. "Kugura, what's wrong?" Pan asked. Pan looked up and gasped in shock. Note was in her Super Saiyan form holding Chase by his hair while repeatedly slamming her fists into his face. "Stop!" Kugura screamed preparing to charge towards the two. "Don't even think about it!" a voice said sternly. Pan and Kugura turned around to see a lady with red hair that was tied in a bobble and dark maroon eyes. She wore a black shirt and black trousers that had a red fiery pattern at the bottom. She was also wearing black combat boots.

Kugura beamed at the lady. "Mama! Have you come to help Chase?" Kugura asked. The lady looked up at Note who had dropped Chase and was now staring at them. **"It seems she has inherited my temper. Poor child." **The lady thought to herself. She closed her eyes and sensed Skylar and the others near Bulla and the other two girls.

"Kugura, let's go find your brother" the lady said, while walking past Pan. "Hey wait! Who are you?" Pan asked. Kugura's mother looked back at Pan. "Saeko is my name." She replied. **"Man. She's intense!"** Goku replied. Saeko took Kugura's hand and started walking off. "Since Note went to all this trouble to get your attention, I'll let you deal her." She replied.

Pan looked up at Note who was smirking at her. Pan growled and floated up to Note. "How could you do that to Chase?! He's your brother!" Pan said angrily. Note frowned. "He was getting in the way. Why would you care what happens to him anyway?" Note replied. Pan hesitated which didn't go unnoticed by Note. She gave Pan an intense glare. "Oh, now I see." Note said in a low growl.

Note suddenly charged at Pan and punched her in the stomach, causing Pan's eyes to widen. Note then put a purple ki ball near Pan's stomach. The ki ball exploded creating a cloud of smoke which engulfed Pan, hiding her from view. Note slapped her hand together and created a bigger ki ball and hurled it towards her target causing an even bigger cloud of smoke.

"If you think I'm gonna let you near my brother, you are sadly mistaken!" Note growled. "That's what this is about?" a voice said. Note turned around in shock to see Pan floating behind her in her Super Saiyan form. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for Chase." Pan said. Note smirked but Pan could still see the anger in her eyes.

"You're in denial. Your eyes tell me the whole story!" Note replied. Pan growled in frustration.

(Indestructible by Disturbed now playing...)

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Pan shouted while charging towards Note. Pan punched Note in the stomach making her gasp in pain. She then followed it up with an uppercut to Note's chin. Pan clasped both hands together and held them over her head before smashing it down onto Note's skull sending her crashing down into the city.

Saiyan civilian quickly jumped out of the way when they saw Note coming down towards then. At the last moment Note managed to spin around and land on her feet, causing the ground to crack from the pressure and also blowing nearby civilians away. Note was in a crouched position. She launched off the ground using her leg strength, creating a crater in the process and rammed her head in to Pan's stomach, causing her to groan in pain.

Note then punched Pan in the face a few times before kicking her away and making Pan crashed into a building. Pan tried to free herself from the building but Note came down fast and kneed her hard in the stomach making her scream loudly in pain. The blow sent her crashing through the building and out the other side where she fell to the ground.

Pan got up on shaky legs with one arm covering her stomach where her scar was. Note landed a few paces away from Pan and raised an eyebrow at Pan's condition. Her eyes widen in realization before she sent Pan a feral grin. "I get it now. You still have that scar from when you fought Lexi!" she said. "So! That doesn't mean your gonna win!" Pan shouted.

Note suddenly charged at Pan and started punching and kicking at her while Pan blocked all of her attacks. Pan suddenly stuck her foot out and swept Note off her feet before kicking her into a building. Pan stared at the building waiting for Note to appear at of it. Note fazed behind Pan and aimed a kick to the side of Pan's face only to gasp in shock when Pan lifted her arm and blocked the kick without turning around.

"Your gonna have to do better that." Pan said while glaring at Note from the corner of her eye. Note fazed away from Pan and growled before smirking at her. "Fight for real. I know your not using your full power!" she said. Pan smirked back at her. "The same goes for you, Note." She replied.

They both had grins on there faces as they powered up to the max, causing the ground to shake and crack violently. The windows on all the buildings smashed to pieces and the huge TV screens on the building blew up. **"Pan, don't you think you should be doing this somewhere else. What about all the innocent people." **Goku replied. **"Their Saiyans Grandpa. They can handle it." **She replied.

"Here I come!" Note shouted suddenly charging towards Pan. Pan charged forwards too. When they met in the middle both of their fist collided, causing the ground to shake and rip apart. The clash sent giant ripples across the city sending everyone flying.

A bright light engulfed the entire city.

…

"Saeko put me down! This is any way to treat your mother?!" Skylar shouted. Saeko had Skylar over her shoulder on their way to the castle with the others following. Lexus had an unconscious and heavily injured Chase in her arms while Goten, who had just arrived, was carrying an unconscious and black haired Akira and Trunks was holding a wide awake Bulla who was sending death glares at a terrified Yuki, who's hair was now brunette.

"Be quiet! I know you and King Vegeta don't get along, but I think it's about time you two make amends." Saeko replied. Skylar huffed. "I would die before making amends with that asshole!" Skylar replied harshly, making Saeko sigh.

"Oh, so I'm an asshole now?!" An enraged gruff voice said. Skylar effortlessly escaped Saeko's grip, much to her annoyance. Skylar turned to face King Vegeta who's was standing with the rest of the gang. "Yeah and a fat one at that!" Skylar replied. King Vegeta was about to reply when the ground started shaking. "What the hell is Pan doing?!" Trunks exclaimed. A huge ripple suddenly pass through knocking them off there feet.

"Is every one alright?" Gohan asked. "I'm getting too old for this!" Roshi complained. "Quit your whining! You wanted to come!" Chi-Chi yelled. A bright light suddenly engulfed the entire city shocking them all. When the light dyed down they were relieved to see that the city was still intact.

"Phew! It's a good thing the city was built to withstand energy blast, over wise those two would be in deep shit right now." Lexi replied.

"Err… guys!" Everyone turned around to see Lexus with a sheepish smile on her face. "Chase is gone." she said. "WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

…

Pan and Note battled across the sky, now moving there battle to a wasteland. The shockwaves from their battle caused multiple mini tremors. Pan and Note butted heads and growled while glaring intensely into each others eyes. They broke away from each other before charging back one another, kicking and punching at each other viciously.

Note punched Pan hard in the face causing her nose to start bleeding. Pan retaliated with a knee to the face that snapped Note's head back. Pan punched Note in the stomach making her gasp. She then smacked Note away from her. Note growled at Pan who was glaring at her waiting for her to get up.

Note smirked making Pan raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Gotcha." She said as lifted her first two finger up on her left hand, sharply. Pan having no time to react was engulfed in a blast that seen to come from under her, making her scream in pain.

When the blast ended, Pan fell down to her hands and knees gasping in pain. She was now bleeding all over and her orange jacket was now gone leaving her in a now ragged navy blue shirt. Her onrange pants were also ripped and ragged.

Note smirked as she slowly walked towards Pan. She grabbed Pan by her blond locks and chuckled at Pan's death glare before kneeing her in the stomach. She then threw Pan away from her and threw a ki ball after her which exploded on impact. Pan smashed into ground coughing up blood.

She struggled to get up but got to her feet anyway. "Why don't you give up? It's obvious that I'm the best out of both of us." Note said with a confident grin on her face. Pan shook her head. "We fight until one of us can't get back up, got it!" Note's grinned widen. "I like that idea!" she replied with dangerous glint in her eye.

"Pan!" someone called out. Pan looked up and was shocked to see Chase flying towards them. **"What's he doing here?!"** Goku exclaimed. "So you're still standing brother." Note replied. Glaring up at Chase with a murderous glint in her eye and a ki ball in hand.

Pan's eyes widen. "Don't do it, Note!" she cried but it was too late. Note threw the blast at Chase who was too busy focusing on Pan to see what his sister was doing. "Look out Chase!" Pan cried, but too her dismay the blast hit him sending him crashing to the ground.

Pan took a step towards Chase with wide eyes. "Chase… Are you alright?" she asked in a loud voice but Chase didn't respond causing her to become extremely worried for some reason she couldn't understand.

Note gave the once again unconscious boy a dirty look. "You stupid fool! That's what you get when you interfere in my business!" she shouted. The ground started shaking and Note looked back at Pan only to widen her eyes and step back when she saw Pan send her a hate filled glare her way.

Pan suddenly charged towards Note and punched her in the face sending her flying through rocky pillars before sliding to a stop on her feet with a slightly surprised look on her face. Pan suddenly appeared and grabbed Note by the face smashing her into a rocky cliff face before slamming clasped hands down on Note's forehead sending her crashing into the floor below.

Note struggled to get up and gasped in shock and pain when she felt Pan grip her tail tightly. Pan let out a battle cry and swung Note by her tail slamming her into the side of a cliff twice before throwing her away. Note got up panting heavily from the pain.

Note sent a seething glare at Pan preparing to launch herself at her, but Pan beat her to it by slamming her knee into Note's stomach making her gasp in pain.

Pan kicked and punched Note ferociously before kicking her up into the air and then slamming her back down into the ground. Pan cupped her hands to her side and started chanting.

"Ka… Me…Ha… Me… HAAA!" Pan yelled, unleashing the blast on a shocked Note. The blast the ground where Note was, ripping through the ground and creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared. Note was unconscious in a huge crater and out of her Super Saiyan form. She was bleeding all over and her clothes were in tatters.

Pan glared down at Note unconscious figure before powering out of Super Saiyan and falling to the ground in an unconscious state.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, because I sure did it. Review and tell what you guys thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fighting the Darkness

Pan woke up to find herself floating inside a healing chamber wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She looked to the left and saw Note floating in another healing chamber also in her bra and panties still unconscious. The water in the healing chamber started draining out and Pan detached the wires from her body and took the breathing mask off.

She stepped out of the chamber; feeling refreshed from the fight and saw a clean towel and a fresh pair of her favourite clothes. Pan smiled. **"It's a good thing Grandma Chi-Chi brought spares." **She thought happily, proceeding to dry herself off.

"Glad to see your awake." A male voice said making Pan almost jump out of her skin and she dropped the towel. Pan turned around to see Chase leaning on a wall with is arms crossed while smiling at her.

Pan quickly covered herself up as she felt herself blush. "H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked. Chase smiled. "Long enough." He replied while crossing his arms and walking towards Pan. He frowned when he saw the big long scar on her stomach. "That's a nasty looking scar you have there." He said.

Pan gulped nervously. "Oh that. I-It's nothing!" she said rather quickly. **"Why I'm I suddenly so nervous?"** she asked herself. Chase put his hand on the scar making Pan blush even more. "Did you get this fighting Lexi?" he asked her. Pan, who was in a daze right now could do nothing but nod her head.

Suddenly both their eyes widen when they noticed how close there faces were. "Well, this is an interesting development." A voice said from behind them. Chase jumped away from Pan as they both stared at Bulla with wide eyes while she looked at them in amusement. "Bulla, it's not what it looks like!" Pan said franticly.

Bulla waved her hand in a dismissing way. "Whatever you say Pan." She replied. She then playfully wiggled a finger in Chase's direction. "Bad Chase. Naughty Chase. You could at least wait until she got dress to kiss her. Unless, you planned on doing more!" she said causing them both to go an even darker shade of red. "W-we wasn't gonna do that! And I hope you don't mean what I think you mean when you say more!" Chase cried out.

Bulla just winked at them. "And you might wanna turn around too." Bulla added before walking away. Pan and Chase threw Bulla a confused look but turned around anyway, immediately paling when they saw Note giving them both a murderous glare from inside the healing chamber.

…

Bulla walked into the dining room with a huge smile on her face. Trunks, who was sitting next to Lexi as they watched Yuki and Akira get scolded by Saeko, raised an eyebrow at her before sighing. "Alright, what did you do now Bra?" Trunks asked. Bulla ignored him and continued smiling. "Guess what I saw?" she said cheerfully while clapping her hands. Trunks and Lexi sweatdropped at her sudden happy nature. "Why do I have a strange feeling nothing good will come at of this?" Trunks replied.

"Oh, don't be like that. Don't you wanna know?" she asked again. "Ugh, spit it out already!" Lexi groaned, impatiently. "Well, I went to check if Pan was awake and saw her and Chase about to kiss each other!" she explained causing Gohan to spew his drink all over Vegeta's face. "Sorry Vegeta." Gohan said sheepishly while Vegeta glared angrily at him while wiping his face off with a napkin.

"Although, it was odd to see Pan with no clothes on." Bulla added, pretending to be speaking to herself. "What!" Gohan, Trunk and Goten shouted angrily while standing up. "B-Bulla, repeat that again, I-I didn't quite here you." Lexi replied with a blush on her face.

"She was only wearing a bra and panties. She must have just gotten out of the healing chamber." Bulla said. "I'm gonna kill him" Goten grumbled. "What was that, Goten?" Saeko said from behind him. Goten paled. "N-nothing!" He replied, quickly sitting back down. Saeko glared at Gohan and Trunks who was sweating under her intense glare.

"You boys don't have a problem with my son's choice of mate, do you?" she asked in a tone that said: "You'd better answer correctly or your dead!"

Both boys shook there heads and sat back down. "Mom, Pan is not my mate!" Chase said while walking into the room with a blushing and fully clothed Pan and a smirking and clothed Note. Saeko's eyes widened at Chase's beaten up form. "What the hell happened to you? You were fine a moment ago!" Saeko shouted in anger. "Ask her!" Chase growled pointing at Note. "If you didn't try to kiss Pan I wouldn't have to beat you up!" she replied. Pan groaned. "For the last time, nothing happened!" she cried.

Lexi pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Just great, now I have to clean you up again!" she groaned standing up. As some as she stood up she felt intense pain in her head making her gasp and shut her eyes tightly while gripping the table. The action didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Lexi, what's wrong!" Pan said, worried for her friend. A familiar female evil cackle travelled trough Lexi's head making grunt in pain. "Miss me, Lexi? Cause I missed you!" the evil voice said. "N-no. Not you!" Lexi grunted trying to keep the evil her lock away.

Lexi's eyes snapped open as she felt the pain in her head increase. Pan's eyes widen when she saw Lexi's eyes flash from sliver to blood red and back again. **"Pan. It's happening again." **Goku said seriously. "Pan frowned. "I know." She replied. Lexi suddenly yelled as her power increased to freighting heights sending the people in the room flying. Trunks glanced over at Pan. "It's happening again, isn't it?" he asked as Pan stood up glaring at Lexi who had her eyes closed. Pan nodded while keeping her eyes on Lexi.

Lexi suddenly chuckled gaining the attention of everyone else. Lexi slowly opened her ruby red eyes with a sadistic smirk of her face. "It's a pleasure to see you again Pan Son." She said but in a completely different voice. Her voice sounded more like a grown up but it was laced with evil.

King Vegeta stepped back in shock and fear at hearing the voice. "N-no way! You're supposed to be dead!" he gasped making Lexi chuckle darkly. "You really are a fool, aren't ya Vegeta." She said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Saeko shouted loosing control of her temper. She was about to charge at the girl but Bardock and Chase pinned her down. "Saeko, calm down! Losing your temper like this isn't going to solve anything!" Bardock said, trying to reason with her.

Lexi scoffed at the angry female Saiyan. "You're always thought you were a badass didn't you, Saeko. You'll never beat me though." She replied. "We'll see about that, WHEN I RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!" Saeko screamed, almost freeing herself from Bardock and Chase's grip. "At least we know where Note gets her bad temper issues from!" Chase grunted, making Note growl in annoyance. "After this is over, your dead meat!" she said whispered in his ear making him pale.

Akira who was comforting a scared Yuki glanced back at the older generation of Saiyans. "Judging by your reactions, I take it you know who is doing this to Lexi?" She asked them. Sera, who was giving Lexi a look that made Vegeta shiver, glanced at Akira briefly before staring at Lexi again. "Yeah, we know who she is alright." She replied in a low threatening tone.

Lexus throw them a confused look. "I don't know who she is." She replied. At that Lexi frowned and glared angrily at Lexus, as if hurt by her words. Saeko stopped trashing around in anger and stared at Lexus in disbelief. "How can you not remember?" She asked.

"She's not gonna remember her by voice. But by face…" Skylar trailed off and looked at Pan. "Pan, you wanna fight her, don't you?" she asked. Pan glanced back at her. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. Skylar smiled. "If you wanna fight take her to the stadium!" she replied.

"You have a plan don't you?" Pan asked. Skylar nodded. Pan turned looked back at Lexi floated in the air. "If you want me to beat your ass again follow me." Pan growled. Lexi floated into the air too with a smirk on her face. "Lead the way." She replied. Pan blasted off towards the stadium with evil Lexi following her.

Skylar turned back to the rest. "You can follow if you want, but I have to do this on my own." She said. Note looked at her grandma. "What do you mean Grandma?" she asked.

Skylar face went deadly serious. "If I want to help Lexi, Then I have to get inside her head." Skylar replied.

…

Lexi groaned as she sat up and rubbed she head. She opened her eyes only to gasp when she realised she was in a different dimension. The dimension was pitch black and empty which it gave her the chills. "Where am I?" she asked herself. "Like what I've done with the place?" someone asked her. Lexi turned around to see her evil self grinning evilly at her. "You! What have you done! Where am I?" Lexi shouted glaring angrily at her. Evil Lexi groaned. "You have a bigger mouth than your mother!" she replied then she smiled.

"This is you're mind as it is when I'm in control." She explained. "Well you won't be in control for long!" Lexi snarled. "You can't hurt me remember. We are the same!" Evil Lexi replied only to be punched in the face by an angry Lexi. "We are not same! I don't know who you are but I will get rid of you today!" Lexi shouted.

Evil Lexi got up with a sickening smirk on her face. "I was planning on killing you anyway." she replied as they charged towards each other.

…

Pan and Lexi landed on opposite sides of the stadium. **"Whatever Skylar is planning better be good. I don't wanna force myself to kill Lexi, but I will if I have to." **Pan thought.

"So this is where you've chosen your final resting place. A think that's what Vegeta said to Kakarot when they first met. I liked evil Vegeta better than the Vegeta of now. He was so sexy back then. Now he's just as pathetic as Kakarot." Lexi replied with a smirk. Pan glared at her. "I'm gonna shut that big mouth of yours." Pan growled, quickly turning into a Super Saiyan. Lexi made a gesture for Pan to come at her.

Pan charged at Lexi and aimed a punch at her face only to be block by Lexi. Lexi swung a kick at Pan but she managed to back flip out of the way, only to come face to face with an energy blast. Having no time to dodge the energy blast hit Pan causing a huge explosion.

When the blast cleared Pan was seen still standing. Lexi suddenly appeared behind Pan and kicked her in the back before she could react. Pan fell face first into the ground and Lexi stomped on her stopping her from getting up. "Lexi's out done herself. She really is the perfect host!" Lexi bragged while laughing and stomping on Pan.

Pan looked at Lexi from the corner of her eye. "Who are you?" she asked. The evil Lexi laughed. "I'm Lexi! How could you forget my name Pan!" she asked. Pan growled. "Shut up! I know you're not Lexi! Now tell me who you really are!" Pan snarled. Lexi chuckled darkly. "I'm not gonna tell you my name. But you can call me Lex" she replied.

"Well Lex!" Pan started and she flawed her ki sending Lex flying off her. Pan stood up and glared at Lex. "This will be the last fight of your life!" Pan said menacingly. Lex glared angrily at her. "We'll see about that!" Lex shouted charging towards Pan. She started throwing rapid kicks and punches at Pan who was blocking and dodging the attacks thrown at her. Pan's eyes widened when she realized that she back up into a wall.

Lex smirked at Pan. "Your mine now." She said in a low tone. Lex aimed a punch at Pan, but at the last minute Pan managed to duck and roll out of the way. When she looked up her eyes widen in shock when she saw a big gaping hole where she once stood. "O-One punch!" Pan exclaimed.

"**Somethings off Pan. Her ki hasn't stopped raising!" **Goku cried. Worried about his daughter's safety. Lex smiled. "Aww, Is Kakarot worried I'm gonna kill his precious Granddaughter!" Lex replied. Pan eyes widened. "How did you…" Pan trailed off when Lex chuckled. Pan growled angrily. "I'll show you!" Pan growled, charging towards Lex.

…

Lexi and Lex was exchanging blows across the empty dimension trying to get the upper hand on each other. Lexi jumped over Lex's leg when she tried to kick her and then ducked under a punch and place a energy ball close to her tummy causing it to explode on Lex.

Lexi jumped away and watched the smoke while breathing heavily. **"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be tried already!" **Lexi thought to herself. Lex appeared in front of Lexi making her gasp in surprise. Lex smirked at Lexi and kicked her across the face sending her flying. Lexi managed to recover quickly, but then she let out a scream of pain when Lex rammed her knee into her back.

"**How did she get behind me so quickly?" **Lexi thought. Lex appeared a few paces away from Lexi and laughed at her. Lexi's eye sight was beginning to fade. Lexi looked at her hand to see them fading in and out, much to her horror and shock. "W-what's happening to me?" she said to herself.

She could vaguely hear Lex laughing uncontrollably. "I've been slowly sapping your life energy. When you disappear, this body will belong to me!" Lex said laughing. Lexi could look at her in shock and fear. "Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice said from behind Lex, immediately silencing her.

Lex turned around to see Skylar standing behind her with her arms folded and an intense glare on her face. "Elder Skylar." Lexi grunted fading in and out. Skylar glanced at Lexi when she started fading in and out. Skylar gave Lex a vicious dark glare that made her step back slightly. Lexi shivered a little bit when she saw the look on Skylar's face.

"H- How did you get in here?!" Lex asked Skylar, seething in irritation that she managed to get inside Lexi's mind without her realizing it. "How could you! How could you do this, to your own flesh and blood?! I'll make you pay for your treachery!" Skylar said in a low cold tone.

Lex growled angrily. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Lex shouted charging towards Skylar. Lex started punching and kicking at Skylar but failed to land a hit with Skylar blocking her attacks like they were nothing, infuriating Lex in the process. Lex became even more infuriated when she realized that Skylar hasn't moved from the spot that she stood at when she appeared.

Lex suddenly gasped in pain and looked down to see Skylar's tiny fist buried in her stomach. Skylar kick Lex across the cheek sending her flying. Skylar walked up to Lexi and grabbed her arm. "Time to get outta here!" she exclaimed Skylar suddenly started glowing, blinding Lexi and Lex. "NOOO!" Lex shouted sprinting towards Lexi and Skylar but she was too late.

Skylar glowed even brighter until the bright light engulfed the whole dimension.

…

An explosion was heard throughout Saiya city as the battle between Pan and Lax continued. Lex charged towards a bruised and battered Pan and aim a punch at her face, but Pan jumped away from her at the last minute. Pan cupped her hands to her side and started chanting. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAA!" Pan cried, thrusting her arms out and firing a big blue blast at Lex. The blast hit Lex creating a huge explosion.

Pan fell to her hands and knees, dropping out of her Super Saiyan form due to exhaustion. Pan cursed when she saw Lex still standing with a smug expression on her face when the smoke from the explosion cleared up. "You look tired Pan. Maybe I should put you to sleep… permanently." Lex said.

"PAN!" someone shouted. Pan turned around to see Chase running towards them. "NO, STAY BACK CHASE!" Pan shouted, making Chase stop in his tracks. Chase then scowled at Pan. "You are in no condition to fight! I'm taking over!" Chase replied turning into a Super Saiyan. Pan growled. "Stop being stubborn!" Pan growled. "You're the one who's being stubborn!" Chase shouted back. He gasped and his eyes grow wide when a ki ball blow flew passed him, dangerously close to his face. Pan was glaring murderously at Chase with an arm stretched out towards him.

"Go back to the others, now!" Pan said, silently daring him to defy her. Before Chase could respond, Lex had viciously kick Pan in the ribs from behind, breaking them and sent her tumbling across the floor before she slide to a stop. Chase stared at Pan's unmoving form in horror before his horrified expression quickly turned into uncontrollably anger. "You bitch! I'll make you pay!" he snarled. Lex faced Chase and chuckled softly. "We'll see about that, pretty boy." She replied. Lex took a step towards Chase when she started shaken and her eyes grew wide.

Lex gripped her head grunting in pain. She dropped to her knees and let out a pained scream. She was engulfed in a bright light that expanded outward, temporarily blinding Chase. When the light faded Lex was standing there with a confused expression on her face. She glanced at Pan and gasped. "Oh no! Pan!" she cried. Chase sighed in relief at hearing Lexi's voice again. Lexi ran towards Pan worried about her. She and Chase didn't notice the others arrive until she felt Lexus wrap her arms around her. "Your okay." Lexus whispered. Lexi lowered her head in shame and looked at her mother. "I'm sorry." She said.

Lexus hugged Lexi a little tighter at her words. "It wasn't your fault." she replied. Yuki walked up to Pan and kneeled beside her. "Hey! Get away from her!" Bulla shouted preparing to launch herself at Yuki. "Calm down Bra! She's a healer." Saeko said.

Yuki hovered her hands over Pan. Pan's body light up in a bright yellow light. When the light faded Pan was fully healed with no bruises or scratches. Pan slowly opened her eyes and sat up while staring at Yuki. "Did you heal me?" Pan asked. Yuki nodded shyly. Pan smiled at Yuki. "Thank you!" she said standing up.

"**Pan, be on guard. She's still alive!" **Goku cried. **"What are you talking about Grandpa? Who's still alive?" **Pan asked. **"The lady that had control over Lexi. She's alive and very pissed off!" **Goku cried. Pan looked around franticly trying to find anything that looked off.

"You annoying, irritating, troublesome, bastards!" a cold angry voice said. Everyone looked up to see a very pissed off lady standing on one of the railing. To their shock the women had an uncanny resemblance to Lexus.

She had cold red eyes with black eye liner and purple lipstick. She had messy black spiky hair and a red bobble tied up around a small part of it at the back. Four bangs of hair fell over forehead. She wore a black leather strapless top which had gold sequins on the edge of the top. Over it see was wearing a black leather cloak that had small black spikes protruding off the sleeves. She wore black trousers and black steel capped boots.

Lexus fell to her knees with her eyes widening in shock and horror. "N-No. It's can't be!" She replied. "This can't be real. I-It just can't." she replied as she stared at the woman. The lady looked at Lexus and a sickening smirk made its way to her lips.

"I-Ikiru…" Lexus gasped.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, sister." Ikiru said to Lexus.

* * *

** I bet you didn't expect that didn't ya! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Inheritance! Lexi's Anger Unleashed!

On a dark lone planet in universe 0 there was very loud evil laughter heard from inside a dark black mansion. A young female Saiyan was laughing uncontrollably in her chair while looking at a large screen that was positioned in front of her and the other two Saiyans in the room. They were watching the events of Planet Vegeta that was currently happening.

An older violet eyed female Saiyan glared at the younger Saiyan that looked a little like her. "Will you shut it already!" she snapped. The young women calmed down. "Did you see the look on their faces? It was priceless!" she exclaimed going into a fit of giggles, only to stop when the older female Saiyan smacked the back of her head.

Male gruff laughter caught their attention and they turned to look at the only male in the room. He was holding a skulls head in his hand while smiling at the shocked and troubled expression on Lexus's face. "Yes. I find the expression on Lexus very amusing. Hopefully Ikiru destroys them all!" he replied. The screen showed a shocked Lexi and he grinned. "Especially Lexi." He finished, while crushing the skulls head with his hands.

…

Lexi was shocked and angry to say the least. "You mean to tell me that the person who made me out to be some kind of monster... WAS MY ANITE!" Lexi growled, shaking in anger. Ikiru chuckled at Lexi's outburst. "Tell me dear niece, did your mother ever tell you about your father?" Ikiru asked.

"You already know the answer to that, since you've been living in her body all this time, you filthy parasite!" Pan screamed. Ikiru scoffed at Pan. "I'll get to you in a minute! Right now I want to tell my niece something important. Of course, I'll kill her after!" she replied with a deadly smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that. Now what do you want?" Lexi asked. Ikiru glanced at Lexus before looking back at Lexi. "Tell me, do you want to know who your father is?" she asked Lexi. Lexi's eyes widen at that. "Y-you know my father!" she asked.

Lexus growled. "Don't you dare! You don't deserve to speak his name after what you've done!" she shouted. Ikiru laughed at her. "Tell me sis, when exactly were you going to tell her who the father is?" she asked. Lexus growled but stayed quiet.

"You were never gonna to tell me were ya?" Lexi asked, glaring at her mother from the corner of her eye. "I didn't tell you to protect you from people like her!" Lexus replied. Lexi scowled angrily at her mother.

"Yeah well, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm sick of the suspense mom! Before we left Planet Vegeta, people would look at me as if I'm of a higher power. As if the Vegeta family was nothing more than peasants compared to me! The people down in Kairan Village went as far as to worship me and I didn't know why! I knew it had something to do with my father. If you ain't gonna tell me then who will?!" Lexi replied.

Vegeta scowled. "How dare she talk trash about us like that! The only Saiyan higher than us is Elder Skylar! And she's a grown women in a child's body!" he growled. The older generations of the Saiyans accept from Lexus and Ikiru sighed at Vegeta's complaining while Skylar growled at his comment.

"Lexi, don't do this! It will bring you nothing but pain!" Lexus reasoned but Lexi ignored her and glared at Ikiru. "Well? Who is it? Who's my father?" Lexi shouted. Ikiru chuckled.

"Oh, your gonna love this one. Your father is none other than Harmony, the Light Saiyan God!" Ikiru announced. "WHAT!" Vegeta exclaimed. **"T-then that means… Lexi is a…" **Goku started**. **"LEXI IS A GOD!" Pan and Note blurted out. Lexi glared at Ikiru. "You're lying! What makes you think I'll believe that!" she shouted.

Ikiru scoffed. "Ask you're mother." she replied. Lexi turned to Lexus. "Is it true? Is my father really Harmony?" she asked. Lexus didn't reply which made Lexi very angry. Lexi grabbed her mother by the collar. "Answer me! Is Harmony my father or not!" Lexi shouted.

"Yes!" Lexus shouted back. Lexi let go of her mother and glared angrily at her. "How could you keep this from me? Did Angel know about this?" she asked. Lexus nodded her head, not looking into her daughter's eyes.

Lexi's growled angrily at her mother and was about to respond when Trunks pushed her and Lexus away, sending then to the ground. A moment later a huge explosion rocked the stadium sending them flying back in the process. Lexi looked back at where she and her mother were standing to see smoke from the explosion.

When the smoke cleared Trunks was laying face down unconscious with scratches all over his body. "Trunks!" Lexi shouted. She then gave Ikiru a dark glare. Ikiru laughed at Lexi. "Don't look at me like that. I did say, I was gonna kill you. You're little boyfriend just got in the way." Ikiru replied. Lexi growled. "He's not my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with it!" she shouted.

Lexi prepared to bolt after her but stopped when an angry Super Saiyan Bulla sped past her. Bulla drove her head into Ikiru's stomach and smashed her into a wall. Bulla back off and throw multiple ki balls down at Ikiru until she had no energy left. Bulla came out of her super Saiyan state breathing heavily with a small smile on her face.

"Take that, bitch." She breathed out. Bulla then looked up in shock when she saw a blast coming straight at her. The blast hit Bulla sending her crashing into the ground. When the smoke cleared Bulla was knock out in a crater with blood rolling down her face from a cut on her forehead.

Vegeta ran up to Bulla to check if she was ok. Lexus glared up at Ikiru. "Leave them outta this, Ikiru. You're fights with me." She replied. "Then by all means, come and get me!" goaded Ikiru. Lexus charged at Ikiru and swung a kick at her only to have Ikiru dodge it at the last minute. "You can't beat me, sis! I'm the only one who was ever able to beat you." Ikiru said. Lexus growled and sent multiple kicks and punches at Ikiru which was either blocked or countered.

Ikiru punched Lexus in the stomach and kicked her into a wall. She then smashed her knee into Lexus stomach making her gasp in pain. Ikiru smirked evilly at her sister. "Maybe you should be my next target" she said. Lexus looked up at her sister. "What do you mean by next target?" she asked.

Ikiru's hands glowed red and she gave Lexus a hungry stare. "I'm controlling you next!" she said grapping and horrified Lexus by the arms. Lexus screamed in pain. It felt like someone one was stabbing a knife through every part of her body.

Lexus glared at Ikiru and kneed her in the gut a couple times. Ikiru laughed at the sister's attempt to break free. "You know, Lexi didn't fight back when I took control of her. Then again she was only 5 months old." Ikiru said with a smirk on her face. Lexus eyes widened in shock and horror. "Y-you monster!" Lexus shouted but then she screamed in pain.

Their was a sudden screamed of anger which made Ikiru drop Lexus and turn sharply around only for her eyes to widen in shock and fear.

…

Lexi watched in horror as Ikiru attempted to take over her mother. **"What am I gonna do? Trunks is hurt because of me! And I might loss my mother forever!" **she thought. Lexi looked down at the ground in anguish and shame. **"If only I was stronger. I know I'm not strong enough to take her alone. I'm supposed to be the daughter of Harmony damnit!" **She screamed to herself.

"Stop being so hard on herself!" someone shouted from behind her. Lexi turned around to find Skylar staring at her with a stern look on her face. "You're stronger then you think you are Lexi! You have to believe in yourself! You're mother does! And right now she needs you!" Skylar shouted.

Lexi was about to respond when she heard Ikiru talking to her mother. **"You know, Lexi didn't fight back when I took control of her. Then again she was only 5 months old."**

Lexi's eyes widened in shock and horror at what she just heard. Lexi turned around and stared at the back of Ikiru with an emotionless gaze, before her expression turned into anger and hate.

Lexi was angry at the fact that Ikiru, her supposed auntie has been using her as a puppet from the time she was a little baby. The very thought of it made her anger rise even more.

(No More Sorrow by Linkin Park now playing...)

A feral growl made it's way past her lips as she shook with uncontrollably anger. She was unaware of the nervous wide eyed stares the others were giving her. She was unaware of the ground giving way under her feet thanks to the massive increase of ki she was producing. Her eyes flashed an emerald green colour before going back to sliver. Her spiky black hair and eyebrows flashed from jet black to blonde and back again.

This happened a few more times before she threw her head back and screamed in rage, sending a select few flying off their feet while the rest managed to stand there ground.

Lexi's eyes were now an emerald green colour. Her hair was now blond while parts of her hair were still red and her eyebrows were also blonde. A golden aura surrounded her as she glared heatedly at Ikiru who had turned around and was now staring at her in shock and horror. She saw her mother on the ground smiling at her through half lidded eyes. "Awesome Lexi. You became a Super Saiyan." She whispered.

Lexi suddenly blasted off towards Ikiru and punched her in the face sending her flying trough the stadium wall and into the streets. Ikiru stood and blocked a kick at the last minute, but was sending sliding back on her feet due to the power of the kick. Lexi landed on the ground and glared at Ikiru who growled angrily at her. Ikiru charged at Lexi and swung a fist at her, but Lexi caught it and pulled her in and slammed her knee into Ikiru's stomach. Lexi then head butted Ikiru making her stumble back in pain. Lexi grabbed her by the arm and started spinning around and around gradually picking up speed. With a ferocious battle cry she threw Ikiru sending her flying in to a large column of buildings.

Lexi watched Ikiru blast off into the sky and scream in outrage, her anger increasing her ki causing the ground to shake. Lexi held out an arm as the sky darkened. A lighting bolt struck her hand and a giant hammer appeared in her hand. Lexi rocketed into the sky hammer in tow and disappeared out of sight and reappeared above Ikiru and smashed it into Ikiru sending her slamming into the ground at a fast pace, creating a huge crater at the impact and causing a huge column smoke.

When the smoke cleared Ikiru was standing with an incense expression on her face. Scratches and bruises covered her body and one of the sleeves on her cloak was completely ripped off. Lexi stared down at her as lightning suddenly pulsed around the hammer and a large amount of ki pulsated from it. "Thunder clash!" Lexi shouted charging at a horrified Ikiru. Lexi swung the hammer down at Ikiru but Ikiru managed to jump out of the way at the last second causing the hammer to smash into the streets. The impact caused on earth shattering earthquake and huge shockwaves that sent Ikiru and nearby Saiyans flying.

Electricity cackled around the city before it exploded in a flash of bright light. Then the explosion died Lexi was seen glaring at a wide eyed Ikiru. "W-what power! And she doesn't seem to care that she blows up half the city!" Ikiru said to herself. A big crazy smile made it's way to her lips. "I'm going to make that power all mine!" she screamed charging towards Lexi with a crazed expression on her face as her hands glowed red. "Not this time." Lexi said in a low tone. Lighting cackled around her other hand and she gave Ikiru an uppercut sending her flying into the air.

The hammer disappeared and Lexi launched after Ikiru and knee her hard in the face busting her lip and nose. Lexi then placed a hand in front of Ikiru and blasted her at pointed blank range making her scream in pain and sending her crashing into her ground.

When the smoke cleared from the impact Ikiru was on her hand and knees glaring angrily at the ground. Her claoked was noe gone and the bottom half of her top was ripped off and part of her trousers was ripped off. She saw from the corner of her eye Lexi watching her with an unreadable expression on her face. She saw Pan and the others watching from a distance and smirked. She stood up and glared at Lexi. "Your dead! No one has ever survived this attack!" she growled.

She held her hands out in front of her and a big red ki ball appeared in her hand. Ikiru smirked at Lexi. "Prepare to say goodbye… to your friend!" She shouted and turned sharply around. "Calamity Buster!" she shouted, launching the ball ki towards Pan and the others.

The blast hit the other exploding in a flash of red light. "NOOO!" Lexi cried out in horror. Ikiru laughed manically as the smoke cleared only to gasp in shock when she saw them still standing. Pan was in her Super Saiyan form breathing heavily with her hands held out in front of her indicating that she deflected the attack. She gave Ikiru a dark glare before looking up into the sky. "Finish it, Lexi!" she shouted. Ikiru looked up in horror to see Lexi high up in the sky glaring down at her, with an arm held up holding a massive yellow energy ball with lightning cackling around it.

"Because of you, I killed my mother and destroyed my home planet! Even though they are all alive again, I'll never ever forgive you for that! Now DISAPPER!" She shouted throwing the large energy ball at a suddenly to scared to move Ikiru.

She screamed in pain as the blast engulfed her. It exploded in a huge bright light blowing everyone away and causing a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared up there was a huge crater the size of a football pitch in the ground and Ikiru was nowhere to be seen.

Lexi turned back to normal and started falling only to be caught by someone. She saw mop of lavender and smiled. "Trunks…" she said quietly. Trunks smiled down at the female Saiyan in his arms. "Hush now. You need some rest after that battle. I don't know if you noticed this but you were using a lot of energy. And you blew up half the city." He told her.

Lexi hummed in response and fell asleep in Trunks arms as he flew back to the others where King Vegeta was crying comically at half of Saiya City being destroyed.

…

**On Universe 0:**

"Tsk! Typically. What a weakling. Oh well what now, honey" asked the violet eyed Female Saiyan who was staring at the black haired Male Saiyan. He had a thoughtfully look on his face before a giant smirk made it's way to his lips. He looked at the young woman who was glaring at the screen. "Shinigami, I thinks it's time you paid a visit to your friends over on Planet Cold." He said.

A feral smirk made it's way to Shinigami lips. "Prepare for a blood bath Planet Vegeta!" she said, laughing manically with the other two joining her.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys!**


End file.
